Stolen
by YoYo and Golden Vegeta
Summary: A girl and two friends are stolen and changed into something more............. NEW CHAPTER 9/20/2002 (I'm so sorry for not updating T.T() )
1. Prologue

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Times New Roman;}}  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/ or DBGT. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio/ Shueisha, Toei Animation, Licensed by FUNImation Productions,Inc. I do not own my friends or family members either. All person's name's except for my own and my brothers have been changed. And also in no way am I making profit from this so don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway.\par  
  
  
  
Authors Note: High rating for cussing and maybe for some lemon. (Don't know how detailed I want it yet.) Thank you and read.  
  
  
THE ARRIVAL\par  
  
"Hey Chris what do you think of this drawing?" I said holding it out for him to see. He tookit from my hand and looked it over.  
"This is pretty good Vega." He said handing it back to me.  
"Oh you always say that about my work." i said putting my hands on my hips. He looked at me with his hazel eyes and said,  
"Well i like all of your work, I like your drawings." He gave me one of his best smiles and turned back to talking to Zack.   
  
My name is Marilyn, but everyone calls me Vega. A nickname I picked up in my freshman year of high school. Zack and Chris are my two best friends. Were all sixteen and just entered our sophomore year. Zack has hazel eyes, straight brown hair that rest jsut above his ears and a kind face. I've known him since seventh grade. Chris, I've known since sixth. Both him and Zack have hazel eyes and stand at five foot, eight inches. While I only stand at five foot, six inches. Chris has messy/curly dirty blond hair and a great smile. Me myself, I have blue eyes, slightly wavy brown hair that reaches down to a little above my waist. Currantly it was in a plain ponytail.  
  
It was lunch and we were all sitting at the foot of the steps facing the student parkinglot to the school. It was while we were talking that i saw something in the sky. Chris stopped talking and looked up also, soon Zack was too. We watched as the thing grew in size and soon was clearly seen. It was a sphere. As it came closer I saw how huge it really was, it could have taken up the entire student parking lot with no problem. It soon stopped and hovered over the parking lot, seeming as though it was watching us.  
  
As we stared at it in awe we saw three figures come from it and land in front of us without a sound. By this time we all were standing and staring. The three figures were actually men, but none we had never seen before. The Tallest of the three seemed to be the leader. He had short black hair that stood up in spikes that went in many different directions, his eyes were black and very frightening. He wore white boots and a dark blue spandex body suite that left very little to the imagination, he also wore what appeared to be armor made of a white and brown material. I looked behind him and found the other two wore the same things except they wore deep red spandex suites instead of dark blue.   
  
The leader looked us over and nodded to his two partners. They rushed up to Zack and Chris with amazing speed and held them immobile. i turned back in time to have the leader grab me by my neck. He lifted me up off the ground by at least a foot and held me there. I struggled to breath, i grabbed hold of his arm and tried to do anything to make him stop. I heard Zack and Chris call my name. The man who held me laughed cruelly. i looked into his face and found some sort of device attached to his ear that covered one of his eyes with a piece of colored glass. I heard a beeping noise come from the devise. The man used his free hand to press a button on the side of the devise. From the thing I heard a a strange guttural language. While the man spoke back to who ever it was on the other side of thing, I still tried to breath. The man stopped talking and loosened his grip just as I was enveloped by darkness.  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Please tell me what you think. Should i continue? or throw this in the trash?   
}  



	2. Chapter 1: New Places, New Knowledge

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't sue. You know the rest by now.  
  
Okay this is the first chapter. I'll explain a little more this time. This is my first story I've ever posted okay. Well hope you enjoy this one. Oh and the person who told me to get a life and that they hate it when authors put themselves into their stories, well, that was uncalled for. I'm only basing the main character on me a little. My real name will only be mentioned a few times any way.   
  
  
  
Chapter One: New Places, New Knowledge  
  
  
As I had passed out in darkness, I also woke up in darkness. I sat up and wished I hadn't. My neck was very sore from when that guy choked me. As I was rubbing it to at least make it feel a little better I heard someone behind me.  
"Wh-who's there?" I said stuttering a bit.   
"It's okay. It's only me." It was Zack. As my eyes became accustom to the darkness I could see that I was on a cot in a small room, cell if you will. I looked around and spotted Chris lying on the floor next to Zack who was sitting up leaning against the cell wall. I got off of the cot and went over to him and sat down on the floor.  
"What happened?" I asked looking at Chris seeing that he wasn't hurt, but asleep.  
"Well after you passed out, those guys took us into their spaceship and put us in here. We tried to fight them back but they were too strong. When they were tragging us here, I heard them say "Saiyajin". Well they said more, but that word was the only one that I could make out of what they were saying." I sat there, letting the news sink in.  
"How long was I out for?" I asked looking back at the cot, then back to Zack.  
"I'd say about two hours." I turned at the voice and found Chris starting to sit up. I stared at him and saw in the dim light that came from beneath the door on the other side of the cell that he had a black eye.  
"Are you okay?" I said looking closer. He felt the skin beneath his eye and looked down and said,   
"Yeah, I'm fine. When that guy was choking you,I tried to get away from the guy who was holding me to help you.He hit me to stop my squrming. No one messes with my friends." He said with a smirk and held up a fist. I sighed and moved over to the wall next to Chris so I could lean against it.  
  
A few hours later we heard someone walk up to the door of the cell and stop. The door opened, light poured in, blinding us. We were then dragged to our feet and pulled out of the cell. We stood there looking at who took us. It was the same three men from before. This time though I was able to look at them a little longer.  
  
The one I had figured to be the leader barked orders to his two men and they pushed us a little, meaning they wanted us to walk. The leader walked in front of us, while the two walked behind us. As we walked no one said a word. I stared at the back of the leader and noticed something I hadn't seen before. The man wore something that looked like a fury belt. I looked at it wondering why he would wear it when I saw it move, it was then that I relized it was a tail.  
'He has a tail.' I thought while staring. I glanced back at the two guys and saw that they too had tails.  
'Great, we were stolen by guys who looked like they took too many steroids and have tails. What will happen next?' My thoughts were cut short when the man in front stopped and turned to a door.  
  
It opened and he walked in. Zack, Chris, and I fallowed. We came into what appeared to the infirmary of the ship. Zack, Chris, and I looked around with wide eyes. Everything looked so futuristic. It was while I was looking that I noticed an alien wearing the same kind of armor as the three men, but it had a white cape. The alien was short, shorter then me. He was brown and in a way reminded me of a bird, with how his mouth was. He motioned for us to come over to him. We did, as we stood in front of this alien he pulled something from off the table that he stood by. I looked at what held and wondered what they were. He held three flat discs that were about the size of a large bottle cap, as he was about to put one on my forehead I stepped back. Only to be stopped from behind by one of the men who brought us here. The alien put the thing on my forehead and proceeded to do the same to Zack and Chris. Nothing seem to happen. The alien then turned to the table and picked up a thing that looked like a thin calculator. He pressed a button and watched us with intence eyes.  
  
At first I didn't feel anything, but soon I felt a weird tingling in my forehead. It soon grew to a dull pain. I looked over to Zack and Chris to find them feeling the same thing. The alien who had put the things on us led us over to these things that appeared to be beds. Zack, Chris, and I laid down. There wasn't much we could do because the pain was now almost intolerable. I felt a prick in my arm, I looked over to find the alien who I now thought was a doctor holding a syringe. Before I could even say something I was out like a light.  
  
  
"Pathetic race really. But since that band of Saiyajin's turned up missing we needed to resort to this. Well these three will know their place soon enough." The alien said.  
"Doctor Zador, King Vegeta wishes to speak with you." The leader Saiyajin whose name was Calif, said to the short brown alien. Doctor Zador nodded and went over to the com-link on the other side of the room and pushed the button so as to be able to talk and see the King.  
"Doctor Zador, I gather you have gotten a few of the humans to do the transformation?" The King said, he said stroking his goatee every now and then.  
"Yes sire. We have gotten three young humans. Two male, one female. We have just started to process the knowledge they will need, and the nessasary knowledge need for the transformation. We will do this once we have arrived on the planet. We are to arrive in seven days."  
"Good. Contact the planet before you arrive." The King said, the screen went black.  
  



	3. Chapter 2: New Names, New Home

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or James Douglas Morrisons work. I just am using a piece that I thought would fit along with this.  
  
Hello all. I must say I am very thankful to all those who gave me good reviews. And I must say that when I started this I didn't think that it would be liked this much.  
*WARNING* Be prepared for depressing poetry and poetic type descriptions by me. And small works of James Douglas Morrinson. That is all. Date Reminder 5/29/2001 7:27am  
  
  
Chapter Two: New Names, New Home  
  
  
"Doctor, the humans are waking." His assistant said, a humanoid type alien With straight shoulder length violet hair, pale blue skin, and thin eyes that were the color of an explosion of an H-bomb. He wore an outfit similar to the Dcotors only he wore a black spandex suite, along with the armor.  
"Good." He simply stated and walked over to the room that the three humans had been moved into after the Knowledge Implanters (KI's for short) were placed on their foreheads. The two entered the room just as the female human sat up.  
  
"Oh man what was that thing?" I said to myself as I sat up. My head started pounding, I shook my head to try and rid it of the pain. I heard someone enter the room, I looked over to find the short brown alien and a tall human looking guy enter the room. The new person who entered with the short brown guy was unlike any human I had ever seen. He had shoulder length violet hair, pale blue skin and eyes that were the color of an explosion of an H-bomb. I stared at him and wondered who he was. The short brown guy walked over to the bed, or at least I thought it was a bed, upon which I sat.  
  
"W-what do you want from us?" I asked, finally findng my voice just as he stopped at the side of the bed. He reached up to my forehead took something foom it. The pounding stopped as he did so. I looked at what he took from my head, and found it to be the weird disc.  
"Now tell, do you understand me?" He said to me, I nodded.  
"No, speak."   
"Yes I understand you." As soon as I heard the words leave my mouth I slapped my hand to my mouth. I was speaking in another language. I slowly let my hand fall into my lap along side the other when suddenly, all this new knowledge surfaced in my mind.   
  
"What did you do to us?" I asked angerily. I looked over to see the blue man take off the disc's from Chris and Zack's foreheads. They looked over at me with confused faces. I looked back to the short brown guy, looking for an answer.   
"I am Doctor Zador and I have implanted necassary knowledge for when we arrive on Vegetasei. Sok (it's pronounced: Shok), please show these three to their new quarters." The doctor said turning away from us and walked out of the room. The blue guy known as Sok, motioned for us to fallow. I got up from the bed, noticing that I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing when we were taken. I looked back to find Chris and Zack get up and fallow behind me.  
  
As Sok led us to our new quarters I suddenly remembered this poem that seemed fiting for the situation.  
  
****************************************************************  
Trapped and no way out  
Hold on to the death of your old life  
The changing has began, no turning back  
No fucking way to change it all, dying in the   
darkness of the knowledge of never to return homeward.  
  
The world upon which you were born is doomed to be ruled   
by those who stole  
Eyes of blue and tearless, the tears beaten from you, a weakness  
was what they were called  
  
Help those who were stolen, we were the stolen  
No pity is needed, no regrets is what was told  
"This life is what was handed to you. Accept it."  
*****************************************************************  
  
Personally I was rather suprised that I even remembered the whole thing. I was suddenly brought back from my mind when Sok stopped in front of a door. He pressed some numbers into a key-pad in the wall next to the door. The door opened and he moved aside motioning for us to walk in. Rather then having something happen to us we complied and walked in. Only to have the door close behind us. I turned to the door and found that there was no way to open the door unless we knew the numbers for the keypad on the inside.  
  
I turned back around and leaned against the the door, sliding down to the floor. I sat there with my head down. As I did I felt something jabbing me in the hip. I moved to the side and and reached inside my pocket. I pulled out my case that held my capsules. I was about to open it when I thought,  
'They must have this room monitored.' So with that I put the case back in my pocket.  
"Chris, Zack. I have my C case (Capsule case)." I said whispering it to them. They looked at me with some hope in their eyes.  
"We shouldn't talk about it. They could be monitoring us." I said still whispering. The two nodded and started to look around the room to see what there was.  
  
I too got up from the floor and looked around. There was one small bathroom with a thing that resembled a toilet and a sink. There a closet, but it was empty. Then there was the main room the largest part of the quarters, along with three cots with very thin padding and blankets. As I sat down I happen to notice my watch on my right wrist. I looked at it's flat face to find it was 2:25pm, Friday. The day that we had been taken was Tuesday.  
"Guys." I said as the two sat down on their own cots.  
"Yeah?" They both said at the same time.  
"We've been out for four days. It Friday." I watched as the information sank in.   
"WHAT?!" They said in unison,   
"Guys calm down." I said seeeing them look at each other then at me then toward the door then my watch.  
"Man, what is my mom gonna say?" Zack moaned, his head down looking at the floor.  
"Do you think their looking for us?" Chris said layin back on his cot.  
  
"Of course. Guys I think we should make a promise." I looked at the two, seeing that I had gotten their attention.  
"Lets promise, that no matter what we will get back to Earth." I said holding out my hand. Chris came over and put his on top of mine and said,  
"And that we will watch out for each other." We looked over at Zack and waited, he came over an put his hand on top of Chris's and said,  
"And that we'll never stop trying."   
"Promise." we said in unison.  
  
Three Days later.....  
  
  
We stood in front of Doctor Zador. He said that is was almost time for planet fall, but before that he called us for something important. And here we stood in front of him.  
"Here are your new clothes." He said handing us each a bundle of black cloth and a pair of white boots.  
"And since I gather that since you come from Earth your names will not be proper for what is to happen. Please tell me your names, then I will give you new ones." We stared at each other with slight shock, but since we made that promise we decided that no matter what, we would get home. So we had to do this with out a fight.  
"Chris."  
"Zack." When it came for me to speak, I just said what came to my mind first.  
"Vega." I watched the Doctors eyes widen a bit then went back to normal.  
"Interesting that you should have the name of the sun of Vegetasei." It was my turn to act surprised.  
"That should be your name from now on. As for you two. Your name shall be Bage," He said pointing to Chris, "And yours Cli." He said to Zack.  
"Now Sok please take them back to their room." With that he walked off to the infirmary.   
  
We were brought back to our room and looked in. We did as the Doctor said and put the clothes on. We all had matching outfits. When we were done gettig dressed (Don't think like that!) we sat on our cots looking at the outfits and waiting to land. We all wore black body suite with long sleeves. Along with white boots that came up to mid calf, and white gloves that came half way up our lower arms. I personaly felt a little embarressed, but we'll all have to endur some things to get back. As I thought about what the planet was like this information of the planet surfaced in to my mind. As it did I put my watch in side of my Case and shut it, with that I pushed the small button on my C case and made it into a capsule. I stuffed it into my right boot.  
'I guess that was what the Doctor meant by implanted nessary imformation.' There was a jolt to the ship that sent us to the floor.  
"Feels like were landing." I said to no one in particular. There some more lots then none.  
  
  
As we had came to our feet, Sok came to the room and got us. Before we left the ship we were given a bracelet each. We put them, as we were being told that since the gravity to the planet was higher then what we were used to. We had to wear those so we would not be harmed. The Saiyajin men who had taken us in the first place along with Doctor Zador and Sok walked in front of Bage (Chris), Cli (Zack), and I. As we did I looked up and found the sky not to be blue, but reds and oranges. It was much like a sunset. We stopped as the people in front did also.  
  
"Sire, we have brought the humans as you requested. And as you asked I have renamed them with Saiyajin names, except for the female." Doctor Zador said to someone I couldn't quite see.  
"Have them come forth." A loud deep voice commanded. The three Saiyajin men, the Doctor and Sok moved aside. Revealing four other male Saiyajin near a another who looked at least 6'5. He wore a black body suite, white boots and gloves and armor with the royal sign in red on the left site of the breast of the armor. He had hard black eyes, dark brown hair that swept up as it was a flame and a goatee.  
"These are them? Hmm, quite interesting. What are your names?" He said more as a command rather then a question.  
"Bage." He said kneeling down his head down.  
"Cli." He too kneeled down and bent his head.  
"Vega." I said kneeling and looking down. I heard a slight noise of surprise from the man who we kneeled in front of.  
  
"So this is what you meant by not renaming the female?" The king said, I could feel his gaze on my head.  
"Yes sire." Doctor Zador said in a slightly frightened voice. AS we waited for the king to tell us to rise we saw his booted feet turn. I figured that he wanted was to do was to see us. We rose and watched the king walk away along with his four guards.  
"Come." Doctor Zador said to use and began walking in another direction then the king. As we began to walk, I the had feeling that we were going to find out what it was that we were brought here in the first place.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it for now. As you can see this is longer then chapter one by far. Well sorry that I didn't put in anything by James Douglas Morrison, couldn't find anything that fit into this chapter. Hope you liked my poem though. Well until chapter three.  
Sorry Tifa for the cliffhanger from last time, and possibly this time. Can't decide if it is or not. Later all. 


	4. Chapter 3: Different People

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, but I am.  
  
Okay everyone hope you liked chapter two. This is going to be the third chapter and you finally find out what I'm doing to Vega, Zack who is now Cli, and Chris who is now Bage. And if you're wondering where I came up with those names, here is where.  
  
Bage: Cabbage  
Cli: Broccoli (most pronounce it without the second "o" that is why I spelled it "Cli")  
Sok: It is from the language, Ahtna Athabascan. "Meaning Raven Call".  
  
Some language on the way and some new people show up. Well that is all I'll say and maybe this time some stuff from James Douglas Morrison. --PLease tell me someone knows who that is?  
  
  
Chapter Three: Different People  
  
Earth......  
  
Bulma was getting ready to go an important meeting when she came across the news paper on the kitchen table. An article on the front page is what had caught her eye, along with a picture under it with three teenagers standing together. The Headline to the article read: "Three local Teens Missing" Bulma had stopped what she was doing and picked up the paper to read the article. It was short, but would grab anyone's attention.  
  
"Three local Orange Star High School teens discovered missing six days ago.  
Marilyn Rust, Chris Call, and Zack Foran turned up missing after their   
back packs were found by the student parking lot of the school late Tuesday  
afternoon. A search has been put out for the find of the three, so far   
nothing has been found. If you have seen these teens please notify the police  
as soon as possible."  
  
Bulma looked at the pictures and wondered what had happened. She ripped the article and the picture out for later thought. She put it down and noticed the time and quickly went and got ready and left.  
  
  
Vegetasei......  
  
As we began to walk away from the ship with the three Saiyajin men behind us and the doctor and his assistent, I had a very unsettling feeling. We walked into the building that was near the landing pads and came to a long corridor. It was wide and had same sort of lights that you would find in an office building over head. And the wall's and the floor were made of a dull steal colored metal. After about ten minutes of walking down the corridor, having passed many doors and and open rooms with other ships and such, the doctor stopped in front of a door with on it written in another language I could now read said, SCIENCE WING. Doctor Zador pressed in some numbers to the key-pad near the door and walked in as it opened.  
  
We fallowed without a fight and came to find our selves in another corridor, only the doors were more spaced apart. We walked for a while until we came to a door that in the Saiyajin language said: Project 01 Alpha. As I read it I again had an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Yet again he pressed in some numbers on the key-pad next to the door. It opened and he walked in fallowed by his assistant, us, and the three Saiyajin men. We came to find our selves in a room with many different devises and gagets. There were other people in the room, they looked up as we came in. As we made our way across the room and into another we again found our selves in a room with more people and gadgets. I looked around and saw some strange tanks on the far and somewhere in my mind I knew they were regeneration tanks, but some how different.   
  
As I turned from the tanks and looked at the doctor I felt something prick my arm. I looked down and saw a blue hand with a syringe injecting me with a dark blue liquid. I looked into the face of the person and found Sok. It was then that I passed out.  
  
Sok held up the human female known as Vega and took her over to another assistant, though this time female.  
"Take her clothes off and put her in the tank. The same with those two. And leave their clothes here." Doctor Zador said to the female assistant and Sok, pointing to three boxes for their clothes. They nodded and went to do what they were told. As doctor Zador's assistant's went about doing what they were told, he put in the program to which would enable him to achive what he planned for the three humans. As the humans were put into the tanks specially designed for this, he took a larg vile from off a table nearby, other two sat nearby.  
  
He instructed his two assistants to put IV's in each of the humans right arm, they did as they were told. As the tank was filling up with synthetic Saiyajin DNA, doctor Zador took the vile and emptied it's contents into a container which was connected to the tank of the female. From the container it went onto slowly empty into the females body threw the IV. He then went onto do the same to the two males in the other tanks.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Project 01 Alpha was to change a humans entire molecular structure into that of a Saiyajin. When the prince was taken by Freiza for purging missions and with the threat that if he wasn't handed over to him for a total of ten years, planet Vegetasei would have been destroyed. When a band of Saiyajins came up missing on a purge mission, King Vegeta opted a project be started to where another race close to that of the Saiyajin be turned into Saiyajin. That race turned out to be humans. The prince was taken nine years before, in a years time he was to return. And with his return Project 01 Alpha was to turn to Project 02 Beta, a larger amount of humans were to be changed if Alpha was successful.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Three days after the humans were put into the tanks.......  
  
"They have come along greatly sire. They have only one more day until they are fully Saiyajin." Doctor Zador said to the King as he examined the humans in the tanks. From what he saw the humans grew in height, became more muscular, their hair had turned black, and had grown tails.  
  
"Good. What are their power levels as of now?" The king said looking over the female. (I'm so horrible to Vega. And at this point I make little ties to the main character.)  
"The two males are both close to 1,500 and the female is over 2,000." The king turned at that and looked at the doctor.  
"This is true?" He said in a eerily calm voice. Doctor Zador nodded, the king looked back at the female. She sat on the bench inside the tank as nude as the day she was born. Her face was calm and pale. Her hair floated in jet-black spikes around her head in the liquid of the tank.   
'Her power is unusual for a female, who should be the one to train her and the other two?' The king wondered in thought. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and said to Doctor Zador.  
"Find a suitable trainer for her, as for the other two find trainers for them as well." With that he left the room, the fluttering of his crimson cape was the only signal of his being in the room.  
  
Doctor Zador stared after the abrupt leaving of the king thinking of what he was orderd to do. He thought about who would be suitable as a trainer for the female. It was then that he remembered Bardock in the regeneration tank in the infirmary. He had to admit that the warrior was good at what he did. It was then that he thought that he would make a suitable trainer. He left the three humans now turned Saiyajin and went down to the infirmary. As he entered the infirmary he came to find Bardock already healed and awake. The tank just needed to be emptied. He walked over to the tank, pressed the button on the tank and waited for the tank to empty. As the door to the tank opened and Bardock stepped out and grabbed his clothes off from the table near by and began dressing, it was then that Doctor Zador asked Bardock.  
  
"Bardock, the king has ordered me to find someone to be a trainer of three Saiyajins. I figured you would be suitable for the job of training the female. What do you say?" Bardock looked at him as he put on his dark red gauntlets on his lower arms (Is that what they are?).   
  
"What does this girl look like?" Bardock said, a bit intrigued by this sort of turn of events. The doctor hesitated for a moment then nodded for him to fallow. As he fallowed he thought how things could go so wrong. The disappearance of his eldest son, Radditz. And the percived death of his son who was sent to Earth, Kakarotto. As he entered the room and came to the tank of where the female was he was over come with a vision.   
  
He saw a blue planet, beings that looked like Saiyajins as slaves and a golden figure, his face hidden in shadows. He then saw a blue haired woman along with the prince and pericing blue eyes.   
  
Bardock shook his head looked into the tank that held the female. He stopped short and stared. She reminded him of his deceased mate. Pale skin and jet-black hair that floated in spikes around her head coming down to her slim waist.  
"What is her power level at?" He said not taking his eyes off of her face.  
"It is over 2,000. The other two who are male are close to 1,500." Doctor Zador pointing to the other two tanks. Bardock looked over at the two tanks to find two males who looked to be about six foot and well built. Both had short spiked hair that floated around their heads though one had longer hair then the other.   
"Me and my crew could train them. We don't have any missions for sometime." Bardock said turning from the tanks and walking toward the door.  
"Would that be fine? If it is I'll contact my crew." Bardock said waiting for the doctors answer. He nodded, with that Bardock left to inform his crew.  
  
  
As the newly made Saiyajins were taken out of the tanks and dressed with their clothes that were given to them from when they were on the ship coming here, they started to come to. Oddly the female woke first like before on the ship. She looked around and then looked at the hair that had came to rest on her shoulder.   
  
I woke up with a slight headache. I looked around to find myself in what appeared to be an infirmary, I felt some of my hair on my shoulder. I looked at it and found it to be black.  
'What?! I don't remember having black hair!' I thought getting up from the bed that I was on, only to fall flat on my face.   
"Ow. Fuck, what the hell?" I stood up and felt something touch my leg. I looked down and saw a furry brown tail. I grabbed it and gave it a little sqeeze. I felt pain come from the tail and then it registered.  
'It's my tail, I have a tail.' I turned and found the doctor looking at me. It was then I decided to get pissed and take it out on him. I figured it was he who caused this to happen to me.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I screamed at him. He took a step back, but regained his composure quickly.  
  
"I turned Cli, Bage and you into Saiyajins." I looked at him and my whole body went numb. I heard someone else in the roon I looked over and saw Cli and Bage sit up in their beds. '  
I must have woken them up.' I thought as I saw them take in the sight before them.   
"Vega, y-you have a-a t-t-tail!" Bage said in disbelief.  
"Yeah I have a tail. And so do you. Now Doctor, tell us what you did. And why." I said feeling a little more calm then before.  
  
"Fine then, but you mustn't tell anyone else. Nine years ago, Freiza demanded that the prince to be handed over or else the planet would be destroyed. The King complied, but the prince was to only be gone for ten years. The ten years end as of next year.-"  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" I ask interrupting him.  
"I was getting to that." He said with irritation in his voice. I took it as the sign not to do it again. I sat down, making sure as to not sit on my tail.  
  
"As I was saying. The ten years end as of next year. Though a year and half ago a group of Saiyajins that were sent out on a purging mission never came back, and later one of their ships came back. The occupant dead. It was then that because of that and some reason's unknown, King Vegeta decided to conduct a project. To take a race that is similar to that of a Saiyajin and change their molecular structure entirly to that of a Saiyajin. You are the first three that this has been done to. And with sucess. As of tommorow you three will be trained to fight and use your abilities as a Saiyajin. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"No, who is training us?" I said curling my tail around my waist.   
"I and two other members of my crew." A voice said, coming from the door of the room. I looked over to find a tall Saiyajin wearing black and green armor, a black spandex body suite. He had black hair that stuck out in many directions and vicious scar on the left side of his face, from a little to the left under his eye it went down to close to his jaw. Strangely he looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out where from.   
"What is your name girl?" He asked, his voice hard.  
"Vega." I said looking him in the eye. I saw a bit of surprise in his eyes, but it was quickly hidden. He turned to Cli and Bage and asked the same question.  
"Cli."  
"Bage." They answered. Bardock nodded and said.   
"I will be at your quarters with your armor and scouters at 0700 hrs.(7am) Be ready for training." With that he left. I sighed and looked over at Bage and Cli. They were looking at me with worried faces. It was then that I noticed what they now looked like. Their hair had turned spiked and black, along with their eyes. They also looked more built in their muscles then before. I looked down at myself and found the same with me. As I was putting my boots and gloves back on and making sure my capsule was still in the right one, I heard some walk into the room. I looked up to find a thin woman. She looked human, but with short straight white hair that hung down past her shoulders, pale green skin and pink eyes.  
  
"You called for me doctor." She said in a very high voice, as if she had sucked on a bunch of helium.  
"Yes, Alexandrite. Please show these three to their quarters. They are in the same room remember. And have their meal brought to them." He said then went over to the table near by one of the tanks and came back with something in his hand. He handed each of us what appeared to be a time piece.  
"Those are so you don't be late for tommorow. It works basically the same way as the ones you had on Earth.  
'So it was a watch.' I thought as I looked at it.  
  
As I got up to fallow Alexandrite, I fell to my knee's. I got up again and started walking more carefully. Walking I found out it was easy to walk with my tail down, but told me that all Saiyajins kept our tails around our waist. I curled it around my waist and soon was walking like I had always had a tail. Bage and Cli went threw the same falling thing, but were doing just as well as I was when we finally left that part of the science wing. We soon were at our quarters, oddly it was close by to the science wing. We were told what the code was to get into the quarters. We were then shown the quarters by Alexandrite .   
  
There was the main room, with something like a couch and two chairs, but no windows .Then there was a bath room with a shower, though odd looking. The toilet too for that matter. Then our room. We had one large room together and three better looking cots then the ones on the ship, there were no windows and only one closet. Inside I found many more black spandex body suites and white boots. One side had larger body suites and boots, so I figured that those were Bage's and Cli's. Then up on a small shelf above the body suites there were gloves. Alexandrite said that our meal was to be here soon and with that she left. It was when she said this that I finally noticed how hungry I was.   
  
The food came, but it was nothing I had ever seen before. But I had eaten it anyways. It was when I had finished my last bite of food everything came at me in a rush. That we were in deep, almost too deep. We were in for hell, for forever how long it would take us to get home. I got up and said good night to Cli and Bage and headed to our sleeping quarters.  
  
I came into the room and called "lights on". I had found out from Alexandrite, that that was the only way to turn them on or off. I came to find some night clothes on my cot. I changed into them, then took out my watch from home and changed the time to be the same as with the watches Doctor Zador gave me. I set the alarm on the watch along with the highest volume and put it on my wrist. I got into bed and said   
"Lights off." I was then enveloped in darkness. I fell asleep with wonder as to what kind of training we were in for.  
  
  
  
Well how was that chapter? Longer then two. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I'll get chapter four put up before I leave for summer vacation. No! I want stay, yet I want to go. Oh I am such a nut. Hopefully Tifa this will pass for not being to big of a cliffhanger. Well gotta go, Later.  
Vgea 


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Memories

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so don't sue. You wouldn't get much any way.  
  
  
Hi all.Hope you like chapter three. That took me while to write. So what do you think of what my twisted mind has come up with so far? Thank you all for reviewing, please continue to do so. And as I said in chapter three I am making very little ties to the main character. Though in this chapter you'll find another, and it's not very good. Well this is to say one of the more odd chapters to this story so far and not very descriptic. Oh and sorry for the long wait for this chapter ^_^() Well enough of my ramblings, read on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Bad Memories  
  
  
I was again in the parking lot to the school talking with Chris and Zack. We had been talking about the Tenkaichi Budoukai from a year ago. We had all gone and were wondering what it would be like if we were to enter. It was after that talk that I asked Chris about my drawing then everything went in a blur up until us being shown our room and eating.  
  
I woke up, covered in sweat. I pushed the little light button on my watch to find it was only midnight. I laid back down and was asleep again.  
  
I was sitting in my bedroom that I shared with my younger brother and older sister. I was sitting on my bed with knees tucked up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. Earlier that day had been my mothers funeral. I was again seven and reliving the sadness. I hadn't cried at the funeral, I didn't know if I was going to cry. I looked out the window that was near my bed, the night sky had few stars and the old carob tree in the front yard looked bigger then before. I laid my head down on my knees and tried to cry, but no tears came. I was about to look up again when a shot rang out.  
  
I awoke to the sound of my watch alarm. I sat up and turned the thing off. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and got dressed in a black spandex body suite, white gloves and white boots. I had found more my size at the bottom of the closet. I put my capsule which held everyhting that I had from Earth in the closet. In the far corner to where no one could find it unless the knew it was their. I glanced at my watch and found it to be 0630 hrs. I went back into the bedroom to find Bage and Cli still asleep. I went over to Cli's cot and shook him until he woke. I went over to Bage's cot and did the same.  
  
"Is it time to go?" Cli said still sleepy.  
"You have about a half an hour 'til that guy comes to get us. So I advise you to get dressed soon." I said in a slightly nervous voice. I sat down on my cot and thought about what was going to happen. From the knowledge we were given by the doctor I knew that Saiyajins fought. And that they fought with great joy in it. As I sat on my cot waiting for Cli and Bage to get ready, I thought about my dream with my mothers funeral.   
'Why had I dreamed that? Why now, after all these years?' I thought to myself.   
  
Soon Cli and Bage were ready. We all sat in the main room waiting. We all decided not to eat, we all felt to nervous for it. No one came to bring us food anyway. As we sat there and waited I thought about how I had turned out to look. My eye color had become a darker blue, and since my hair was now black I looked even paler then before. My hair, man that was another story. I had tried to do something with it with a brush, that was a joke. So I had just left it the way it was, it was in spikes. Quite a few of the spikes stuck out in the air while the others just hung down around my waist.  
'I guess the change I went threw made my hair grow longer.' I thought to myself.  
  
I glanced at my watch and noticed that that guy should be here any second. I was right. The door to our quarters opened and there in the door way he stood along with two woman much like Alexandrite, both were holding our armor and the man held our scouters. He put the three scouters down on a small table near the door I had failed to notice before. The two women came to us and handed us our armor. All three of our armor's were fashioned to look the same, much like the man who stood waiting for us. As I was about to put mine on I noticed that it had only one shoulder strap. We soon had our armor on, the only way we knew how to put it on was because of the "implanted knowledge" from doctor Zador. The three of us stood there,the man who waited for us didn't say a word just motioned for us to fallow. We did, and walked out of the room along with the two momen behind us, who left us after a few seconds. The door closed behind us, I made a mental note to remember the code to get back in. We fallowed him away from the Science Wing and off to some of the large open rooms that I had seen when we had been brought to the Science Wing.  
  
  
We entered one that had four other people in it. There were three men and a woman. One of them was rather large and heavy set with straight black hair in a bowl cut. The man standing to the left of him was the tallest and the most frighting looking. He was tall and had sort of dark skin, kind of toward gray. He was bald except for black hair that was on the sides of his head in small spikes, and three parallel scars on his upper forehead. The man to the right of the heavy set guy was the the second tallest of the three men. He had short black spiked hair and black eyes, but unlike the others his eyes held some kindness. Then there was the woman who stood next to him, from where I stood I could see we were about the same height. Though she was more petite then I, unlike me she wore a pink body suite that was sleeveless and had no pant legs to it. It seemed more like a bathing suite. She had short straight slightly spiked black hair that was also in a bowl type cut, and her eyes were a brownish-red.   
  
"So these are the kids were supposed to train. What are your names?" The man with the kind eyes said looking us up and down.  
"Bage."   
"Cli."  
"Vega." We said in our usual order. The man who asked looked at me with some surprise in his eyes, which like everyone they covered it over before many could see it was there.  
"If you don't mind me asking, but why is it that everyone is surprised by my name?" I said looking at the four in front of me and to the man who got us who now stood to the right of us, instead of in front of us. At first I didn't get an answer, but then the woman spoke.  
"The last Saiyajin to have that name was exiled off the planet for treason. The name wasn't supposed to be used again, but since you have it then the King must have agreed to the name." She said in a voice that had a slight accent to it, but from I'm not sure.  
  
"Before we start this training, could I know your names?" I said in a voice the was nearly void of any emotion. You see when I was younger I was very quiet, I learned to show little or no emotion in my voice.  
  
"Fine, but no more questions. And you are to only speak if spoken to. I am Bardock, the leader of this crew. My second in command is Tooma." Bardock said looking at his fellow crew members. I looked at them and saw the man with kind eyes nod to the mention of the name Tooma.  
"I'm Panbukin." The heavy set man with the thin mustache I had missed before, said. His voice sounded boastful to me, but not in such a mean way.  
"Toteppo." The tall dark skinned man said. He seemed to me that he didn't talk much.  
"And I'm Seripa. Hey Bardock, who is it that were to be training?" Seripa said looking at Bage, Cli and I.  
  
"I was instructed to train Vega, Tooma you will be joining me. As for you three, figure it out between you three for Bage and Cli. They nodded, and Tooma came over to where I and Bardock stood. Bage and Cli walked over to where the other three members of Bardocks crew stood, who were still deciding who would train who.  
  
We started out with what I knew, which wasn't much. Tooma then helped by showing me moves, but not telling me what they were called. It didn't matter much because I was trying hard just to do them. Then both Bardock and Tooma showed me ki attacks.   
'They were just those guys at the Tenkaichi Budoukai!' I thought to myself. I then some how learned to do those. After all of the introduction I was then to fight Bardock. For the most part I could somehow sence that Bardock was holding back while he fought me. But just starting this I did poorly from how I felt. I was beaten badly, but I refused to give up.   
  
As I was still fighting him I started to see things that kept making me stop short. They were all of the bad memories of my mother.  
'Why? Why now is it that they haunt me?' I thought while trying to deliver a to Tooma's stomach, but he dodged it and gave me a good hit to my jaw. Which to him was probably light, but it sent me tumbling along the training room floor near to where Bage and Cli were. I landed on my back, I sat up and felt a rib break in doing so. I was about to get up when my all I saw wasn't the training room, but all of the bad memories of my mother. They wouldn't stop. It was like someone was playing a movie in my mind and there was no off switch. I grabbed my head and started to scream. It was too much, along with all of the physical pain I was in didn't help much either.   
  
Aside from my own screaming I heard everyone stop. I heard booted feet run my way. I felt someone grab my shoulder.  
"Damn it. What's wrong with you?" I had stopped screaming but was still holding my head with my eyes closed. I heard the voice and found it to be Bardocks. When the memories had started a pain was building at the back of my head. Now it was too much.  
  
Bardock had watched Tooma give the girl a good hit to the jaw. She tumbled along the floor, coming to a stop near Seripa and the others. She had landed on her back. She had gotten to a sitting position and was about to get up when she stopped and grabbed her head and started screaming. Bardock looked to Tooma to find him also confused as to why she was acting like this.  
"I didn't hit hard enough to that much damage." Tooma said. Everyone else in the room stopped and hurried over to Vega who was still screaming. Bardock came over and knelt down, by this time she had stopped screaming. He grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Damn it. What's wrong with you?" He asked looking at her. He could see that she was in pain, but more pain then she should have been for they had done to her. She then looked up at him, still holding her head. Her eyes were filled with pain.  
"Please make them stop." She said in a soft voice. Before she say anymore her eyes rolled back in her head and went limp.  
  
  
I later on woke up in a regeneration tank. I had been stuck in a nightmare of those damned memories. I was woken up when the tank was about to be emptied. As it was fully emptied I was handed a towl to dry of with and new clothes by a woman who left after that. As I had finished getting dressed I noticed Bardock on the other side of the room we were in.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. I hesitated. I had only told people that my mother had died, I never told them how though.  
"What happened?" He said again. I looked him in the eye and said,  
"My mother."  
"What?"  
"I saw all of the bad memories from when my mother was alive, but I couldn't control them." I said looking down.  
"What happened to your mother?" His voice holdnig no emotion.  
"She killed herself. May I go back to my quarters sir?" I said with some sadness leaking into my voice.  
"Yes, go. But be ready for tommorow. More training, at the same time. Come to the same training room." He said, looking like he was deep in thought. I nodded and left the infirmary and went toward my quarters.  
  
  
Bardock was slightly surprised by her answer.  
'Her mother killed her self? Even here that was not looked upon as something good.' Bardock wondered as he left the infirmary to talk to Tooma. He arrived at Tooma's quarters and waited for him to allow him in.  
"So, Bardock. What did you find out from the girl?" His friend asked as he let Bardock in.  
"I found out that she is being bothered by her memories of her mother."  
"Her mother? What could be so bad about her mother?" Tooma asked as he sat down on a chair in his main of his quarters. Bardock also sat, and said,  
"She said that her mother killed herself." Tooma looked at him with surprise written on his face.  
"That's not good. Did she say why?" Tooma said with some compassion in his voice. Bardock shook his head. He got up and said that he had to leave suddenly remembering something he had to do. Tooma said okay and with that he left. Still thinking about Vega, and what he should do.   
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Am I weird or what? To say how I am also relating the main character to myself is that, yes 'tis true. My mother is dead. And yes she did commit suicide when I was seven. My what a lovely childhood I had. Don't feel to bad, she wasn't that bad of a person. She just made bad choices. Oh yeah, I always forget this. Please read and review.  
I may have chap. 5 out in a day or so. But don't count on it so soon. 


	6. Chapter 5: Return of a Prince, power hel...

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, so don't even try to sue (I'm getting so bored with this -_-()  
  
  
Okay hope you all liked chapter four. Sorry that this chapter took long to get out. I had gone on a trip with my dad and brother for fathers day up to my grandfathers, and I got my wisdom teeth out and well that's why this one took so long to type, but then there was the whole thing with FF.net being down. Well hope you like this, I know the last chapter must have sucked...... Okay on with the chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 5: The return of a prince, power held  
  
  
When I returned to my quarters I found Bage and Cli sitting on the couch looking worried. As I walked in they looked up, upon seeing me their eyes widened and they sprang up from the couch and stood there, not saying a word.  
"What?" I said after a few seconds of silence.  
"What happened?" Cli said in a quiet voice. I looked at them and felt bad for what I hadn't done. I had never told them of how my mother died. I never really told anyone.  
  
"I was being bothered by memories of my mother." I said walking across the room and sitting down on a chair.  
  
"What?" They both said at the same time.  
"Guys, I never told you this.... or anyone else for the matter. My mother just didn't die of natural causes. She committed suicide." I watched their eyes widen to an unbelievable amount then go back to normal.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Bage asked as he sat down on the couch nearby, Cli sat next to him.  
"Yeah how come?" Cli asked in his usual quiet voice. I looked down at my hands in my lap and said,  
"That was a time in my life I never really wanted anyone to know about, around the time of her death things weren't good." I felt my eyes start to burn with tears.  
"Was your father part of the cause?" Bage asked. I looked up sharply, the tears no longer threatening to come.  
  
"No! My father was the only good parent I had. He took care of us. He had been doing it for eight years! No, it was my mother. She did things that were wrong, but.... I forgive her." I said, my voice ending up a whisper in the end. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and went in to the bathroom, before I closed the door I said,  
  
"I don't ever want this brought up again." And with that I closed the door, not waiting for an answer.  
  
  
  
  
Nine months later....  
  
"Hellooo.... Vega you in there?" I opened my eyes and looked into Bage's face.  
"What?" I said as I got up from the floor of the training room.  
"What?! That's what you say after I send you flying across the room and into a wall! What's with you?" He looked like he had just seen me or something.  
"Sorry, I'm really not into this right now. Something's on my mind, but yeah good hit, didn't really hurt though." I said grinning.   
"Oh...Hey!" He said sounding hurt and offended.  
"Oh come off it, I didn't mean for it to sound hurtful. I still can't believe it." I said with an emotionless voice.  
  
"Believe what?" Cli said walking up with a curious expression plastered on his face.  
"How we have changed and what we have become..... I gotta go. See ya later." With that I walked out of the training room toward Bardock's quarters. Some minutes later I was standing in front of his door. I knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened and there was Tooma standing there.   
"Come in." His voice serious, but kind, I walked in and found Bardock to be sitting on a chair staring at me.  
  
"You asked me to come and talk to you." He nodded and motioned for me to come over and sit in the chair nearby. I sat down and looked down at my hands.  
  
"It has come to Doctor Zador's attention as well as the Kings attention that you have had enough training and is strong enough to be on purge missions. Doctor Zador suggested that you become apart of my crew. Both Tooma and I agree." He said, his voice loud in the still room. I looked up from my hands and looked at his face and saw the truth there and something else I couldn't quite read.   
'Is he asking me if I want to be on his crew?' I thought to myself, still looking at his face.  
"I accept this." Unlike Bardock's voice, mine blended with the still room. Seeming as if it was a part of it. Bardock nodded and looked to Tooma and said,  
"Take her to Doctor Zador and go over the purge mission coming up." With that he stood up and walked into another room, the door closed behind him.  
  
I looked to Tooma and stood up. We left the room in silence. We walked toward the Science Wing in silence.   
  
"The purge mission will be in a weeks time. The mission is on the planet Yai-sei." Tooma spoke after a few more seconds of silence. He hadn't looked at me, but kept his eye looking forward. I had been wondering for the last four and a half months weather or not I was going to go on a purge or not. Now that I knew I was, a sick feeling settled in the bottom of my stomach. I was going to have to kill people.  
'I'm going to have to. I made a promise that no matter what, we were going to get home.' I thought with finality. I looked up to see Tooma staring at me with a strange expression on his face. It was then that I noticed that we had stopped walking.   
  
"Why did you stop?" Tooma loud voice commanded.  
"I- I was thinking.... About the mission, I've never.... killed anyone before." I said quietly. I heard him let out a breath and felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"You'll have to. Don't look at the faces. It helps those on their first time. Now come on. I have to take you to see Doctor Zador." He said with compassion. I looked up at him and nodded. With that we headed to the infirmary.  
  
We walked in the door to find Doctor Zador and Alexandrite.  
"Good, just on time." Doctor Zador said, looking at me. I gave him small nod.   
"Since you'll be going on the purge mission soon, the king ordered that you be marked."   
  
  
  
A few hours later I was sitting on my cot staring at my hand. What I hadn't expected was to be tattooed. On the top of my right hand and above my left breast Doctor Zador put the royal symbol of the Saiyajin family on me. The only difference between what was put on me and what is put on the armor worn by the royal family is that, there was 01 underneath the symbol.  
  
After I was tattooed I was given new gloves, and many other pairs to go with the new ones. With the new ones, people were able to see the mark on my hand. Luckily the mark on my chest was to be left hidden unless otherwise ordered.   
  
  
  
A month later.......  
  
Yet again I found myself staring up at someone from the training room floor. I was training with Tooma when I suddenly stopped. I had seen more pictures flashing in my mind. Of the last purge mission and others I couldn't describe. I sat up and shook my head.  
  
The first purge mission I had was on planet Yai-sei. When almost all of the Yai-jin had been killed one happen to be strong enough to attack me. He had hit the back of my neck with some sort of energy. I had woken up later in a regeneration tank. Since then I have been having weird dreams. None of them making since. The only thing I could remember was Earth and humans being slaves.  
  
"Vega, you okay?" Tooma said holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and got up with Tooma's help.  
"Yeah, more things from the last purge and other things came to mind. Forget about it. Lets get back to training." I said dusting myself off and getting into a fighting stance. Tooma nodded and got into a fighting stance.  
  
'She's turning out to be like Bardock.' He thought as Vega proceeded to charge at him.  
  
Out side of the training room King Vegeta and Doctor Zador stood watching the fight between that of Tomma and Vega.  
"She has done well for such a short amount of time. What is her power level at full?" The king said not taking his eyes off of the girl.  
"She has not shown her full power yet, but after she has gone to infirmary and fixed up I could ask her to do so."  
"Good, do so. Have one of your assistants come and tell me of when you have her do so." With that he left, his crimson cape fluttering with his movement.  
  
After the training I had a badly bruised arm, which was close to being broken, and various other hurts. I went to the infirmary to get healed.  
  
"Ah, Vega. Training with Tomma again?" He said with a slight chuckle. I nodded. He looked me over and handed me a suite to wear inside the regeneration tank. Something new, it only came around a month ago. As I took off my armor and black spandex body suite in another room I couldn't help but notice the tattoo on my chest.  
'Another reminder of why I am here.' I thought sadly. I changed and limped my way back to doctor Zador who had a regeneration tank ready for me. I got in and put the air mask on and let the doctor put the scenery attachments on. With that he closed the tank and let it fill, as it did I felt myself falling asleep. My last thought before the darkness surrounded me was how I hated the healing liquid in the tank.  
  
An hour and twenty minutes later I was getting out of the tank and drying off. I dried off and was putting on my white boots when doctor Zador came to me.  
"Vega, after you are threw with getting dressed, King Vegeta wishes to see you full power. Come to the same training room." I nodded and put on my gloves and got up and headed to the training room.  
  
"Alexandrite."  
"Yes sir?" The pale green skinned woman said.  
"Go and tell King Vegeta that the girl is ready for her demonstration."   
"Yes Doctor." With that she left the infirmary and went to the throne room.  
  
As I Waited for the king to arrive I sat in the middle of the room and sang a song softly to myself.  
  
  
"Carry me threw the door of time and there  
I shall see what is to come  
What Shall I see?  
My death on the horizon?  
Come and carry me off to the land of my birth  
and there I will see the truth of my disappearance  
  
The sun burns the back of my hand, a mark for all to see  
A king is the reason for my change  
Tears are a weakness told to all   
Carry me off and let me die...."  
  
  
Unknowing to Vega The King was listening to what she sang. He was struck with a weird feeling as to why she was doing such a thing. She suddenly stopped and got up. She turned toward the door and kneeled, her head down and her right hand in a fist across her chest.  
"Rise." He said, his deep voice commanded.  
  
  
  
As I was coming to the end of the song I sensed the King behind me at the door. I stopped and got up, turned and kneeled in the correct fashion for the king.   
"Rise." His deep voice commanded. I did so, keeping my head bowed.  
"I wish to see your full power. Show me."  
"Yes sire." I bent my knee's a bit and made my hands into fists and brought them up in the air. I started to scream, my muscles tighting and my power growing. Over the sound of my power I heard someone's scouter beeping.  
  
Doctor Zador had come into the room just as the girl was starting to power up. His scouter already over four thousand did he began to wonder just how powerful she really was.  
"Doctor what is her power as of now?" King Vegeta said not taking his eyes off the girl.  
"It just went over five thousand sire."  
'If she is anymore powerful her power will have to be restrained.' He thought still watching the girl with rapt attention.  
After some time, the girl stopped and stood there. Still powered up she looked to be someone not to be cross with.  
  
"What is her power level?" King Vegeta said with a calm voice.  
"Its eight thousand sire." The doctor said, fear of what the king would do evident in his voice and on his face.  
"What!? Eight thousand! As soon as it is possible get her a ki dampener. It is to only be off when she is training or on a mission. Any other time it is to be on." With that the King left, it was evident that he was not pleased with how powerful she had become.  
  
I heard the king raise his voice, he spoke to the doctor and left. I powered down and straightened.  
"Vega go back to your quarters, Alexandrite will be by with dinner and will be there to get you." With that he left also. Leaving me alone in the training room, wondering what had just happened. I walked out of the training room and down to my quarters.  
  
A few hours later Alexandrite came by with dinner and told me to come with her. I got up and left with her. I noticed that we were heading to the infirmary. When we got there Doctor Zador stood waiting with something like a large silver looking ring in his hands. The ring was big enough to fit around someone's neck and had ten circles around one part of it. Doctor Zador came over to me and put the ring around my neck. He picked up a control and pressed one of the buttons three times and soon I felt my ki weaken.  
  
"This will only be turned off when you are training or if you are on a purge mission. Go back to your quarters." He turned away. Alexandrite took my arm leading me out of the infirmary and back down the hallways to my quarters.  
"What is this thing?" I asked looking at Alexandrite. She looked at me then looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was.  
"That is a ki dampener. Doctor Zador says your power is a threat. Don't tell anyone I said this to you." She said in a low voice filled with worry. I nodded and walked the rest of the way to my quarters alone.  
  
  
Two months later......  
  
  
"Why do I have to be alone? And why do I have to accompany the King to the docking bay for the arrival of Prince Vegeta anyway?" I said to myself as I put on a new black spandex body suite, minus one of the sleeves and a forth of the other sleeve. I went and got out my white mid-calf boots and put them on and then my white gloves, making sure that my tattoo was seen clearly. I took a look of my self in the bathroom mirror and found myself to be presentable. I frowned at the ki dampener, feeling the spots indicating the setting. It was at setting three. Lately it had been acting up, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I ran out of the bathroom and out of the quarters and quickly made my way to the throne room.  
  
As I neared the doors to the throne room I was greeted by the guards. I showed them my tattoo and they nodded. One opened one of the doors and I walked in. I was greeted by a large room with a floor that looked to be white marble, many pictures of the previous kings of Vegetate and many other things you would normally find in a thrown room. On the throne sat King Vegeta. I walked up to the thrown until I was about ten meters away. I kneeled and put my fisted right hand across my chest.  
  
"Rise." KIng Vegeta said, his voice void of any emotion. I did so and waited for what he was going to say.  
"You here to accompany me to meet my son." 'Duh.' I thought as he continued. "I have made this because I find that you have done well over the year, and I find it that you are strong enough to be my son's sparing partner for the time being." As he said this I felt the ki dampener act up again. It went to the next level again then back down.   
  
"I thank you for this honor sire." I said, no fear or happiness in my voice. He nodded and got up from the throne and walked toward the doors on the other side of the room. I moved aside and bowed when he went by. Four gaurds who were in the room came near him. Two took to his left and the two took to his right. I walked behind them and made sure that I was a far enough back away from the king.  
  
A short time later we were at the docking bay, a ship hand just come in. Five people came from it. One of whom was in some sort of hover comtraption and two who flanked their side. The there off to the side stood a shorter version of the king and a tall bald Saiyajin. I figured he was the princes' gaurd.  
'The prince.' I thought while marveling over the how much they looked alike. The one who was in the hover thing was short, had black horns and looked quite femine. The two who flanked his sides were an over weight pink guy with spikes and the other was a pale blue skined man with green braided hair and earings. Immediatly I could tell they were total assholes.  
  
As they came to a stop, I and the guards and even the King bowed to the four people.  
"Lord Frieza, I see that my son has done well for you."   
"Ah yes, he has. Oh now tell me who is that behind you." His voice, scrachy and femine. I stepped up as King Vegeta began to speak.  
"This, Lord Freiza is Vega. She has accopanyed me to meet you and my son."  
"Oh? My that is interesting. Tell me, what is it that you plan to do with her?" His voice grating on my nerves.  
  
  
"She is to be Vegeta's sparing partner for the time being."  
"What?! That little bitch is to be my sparing partner?!" Prince Vegeta said with surprise which soon turned to anger. As he made his little complaint and insult I felt the ki dampner go to level four. And then it kept going until I felt it stop at level ten, the highest level. I felt myself getting weaker by the second. I could barely stand let alone concentrate on what was being said. I tried to reach up rip the thing off, but I was just to weak. As the King and the others started off back into the building I fallowed behind. Barely being able to keep up. The others were about to walk into the building when my legs gave out from beneth me. As I fell my world became black with unconciuosness.  
  
  
King Vegeta noticed that the girl was behind everyone else, thinking that she had learned her place. As he and Frieza and the others were about to enter the building they had just come from, when they heard a thud from behind them. All looked back to find the girl lying on her back. He looked at her sharply and found her to be unconcious and barely breathing. With this new turn of events he was clearly alarmed.  
  
"Oh my, Vegeta what is wrong?" Frieza said his voice showing no compassion what so ever. King Vegeta pointed to one of his guards, the guard then went to look her over and stood up quite suddenly.  
"Sire, h-her ki dampener is set to level ten."  
"What!? She was never supossed to be at that level. Take her to the infirmary!"  
  
While all this took place, Prince Vegeta stared at the girl with a scowl, but on the inside he was shocked. He had seen the ki dampner she was wearing, it was the kind that was usually given to Frieza's highest men. Level ten he couldn't even take. He watched as the girl was taken off when the realization of her her name hit him.  
'Vega. I thought no one was to have that name. Hmmm intersting, and her tatto. She must be one of those from Project Alpha 01 I heard about. It's a good thing Frieza doesen't know of it, or this planet would be gone already.' Prince Vegeta thought to himself as he fallowed his father and Frieza to the throne room.  
  
  
  
Okay how was that? I know I jumped around, left stuff out and made Vega quite strong. And if your thinking that she is weak well think about the time period I have this in. This is now currantly three years before Radditz was supossed to have gone to Earth.  
  
  
Okay as now for a new goodie for all those who are staying with this story.......  
  
SNEAK PEAK  
  
  
  
He struck me, hitting me in the side. I heard the sickening sound of bones being broken. I landed a small ways from him, though still on my feet. I ignored the pain coming from my side and steadied myself for another attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's all from chap. 6 you'll get till I put it up.  
  
Laters, Vega 


	7. Chapter 6: A vision and a nightmare come...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Nor will I ever, so don't sue.  
  
  
Okay chapter five was a bit of an annoyence to me, writing wise any way. Well I will be getting to the part of the story I have been wanting to write since the idea of the story came to me in the first place. Okay if you remember the the little ol' vision Bradock had in chapter three, I suggest that you keep some of it in mind while you read this chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 6: A vision and a nightmare come true  
  
  
Doctor Zador was in the infirmary as always. He was going over the most recent information on the three of Project 01 Alpha, when someone came running into the room carry a familiar figure.  
"Who is that? And what is wrong?" Doctor Zador asked as he pointed to a bed that was ready for a patient.  
  
"It's the girl known as Vega. Her ki dampener was set at level ten and she passed out." The guard said with little emotion, the look and sound of not caring in the least showing both in his voice and on his face.  
"What?! Level ten?! That's not right. Something must have happened to the machine." He said looking at the ring around her neck looking for any thing wrong. He found nothing on the out side. He found that the stran from the machine had caused the girl to go into a coma.   
  
He hurried to the other side of the room and found the controller to the ki dampener and shut it off. The girl let out a shuddering breath, no other movement came from her prone form.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her, you made it just in time. Alexandrite?"  
"Yes doctor?"   
"Please help me get the girl ready for the regeneration tank." The doctor said, taking the girls boots and gloves off, and taking the ki dampener off as well. She nodded, and helped him undress her and put her into the suite designed for the tank. Minutes later she was in the tank and stablized.  
"Tell the king that she has been stablized, and more information on her condition will come to him as she heals." The doctor said to the still waiting guard. The guard nodded and left.  
  
Doctor Zador picked up the ki dampener and looked it over. From the outside nothing seemed wrong, but he knew something was. His assistant Sok had come by at the news of what happened. Thinking that the doctor might need help.   
"Sok, take this down to the head scientist to see what went wrong. And if possibly get another of the same type." Sok took the ring from the doctor and left.  
  
  
An hour later Sok came back with a new one and said,  
"Doctor, somehow the machine malfunctioned. Here is the new one, this one has been improved from the last one." He said handing the new ring to the doctor along with its controller. The doctor nodded and set the two things down on a near by table. He looked to the tank to find the girl the same as she was an hour ago. When she had first put in her muscles had been overly stressed, and mentally she had unusaul brain patturns. As of now physically she was healed, but her mind was still another matter.  
  
  
I found myself floating in space.  
'How did I get here?' I thought staring out into the darkness. I soon felt myself being pulled in a direction and found myself traveling threw space at a blinding speed. Suddenly I was stopped and found that I was staring at Earth. My vision changed and soon I was watching ships enter the atmosphere of my once home world. I then saw humans as slaves, but I did not see the captors. I heard my voice speaking in the language I once spoke on Earth, only my voice was so low I couldn't hear it. I saw myself speaking to a blue headed woman. Then blue eyes covered my entire vision.  
  
  
I awoke with a start. Upon opening my eyes I found that I was in a regen tank. It started draining, soon I was out and given a towl to dry off with. Alexandrite handed me my clothes, I went in to another room and changed. As I came out, I found the doctor holding another one of those ki dampeners. Though this one looked different, it had a finer look to it. The markers for the levels were still circles, but visibly seen to all. I frowned at it.  
"Don't worry this will not malfuntion like the last. As for when you are sparing or training, those times will be told to me and I will deactivate the machine." He said as he put it around my neck. As he stepped back I nodded. He picked up the controller and set it to level four. I felt my power become conciderbly smaller.  
  
"May I go back to my quarters?" I asked emotionlessly.  
"No, the king wishes to see you and you are to meet with the prince. Go now he is expecting you." I nodded, hidding my dissapointment. I turned from the doctor and his assistant and left the infirmary. I made my way to the throne room, as I did one of the two guards looked at me. I showed him my hand he opened the door to the throne room. I entered to find the same people from earlier. I walked along the red carpet leading to the throne until I was but only fifty feet away. I kneeled and brought my fisted right arm across my chest.  
  
"Rise." It was Frieza who said this, I hated doing it. But I did, though I would have rather done it for King Vegeta.   
"I see you have healed well from your run in with the ki dampener. I hear that you would be an intersting challenge for the Prince. Am I right?" He said in a polite voice, though I could easily see right threw it.  
"Yes, Lord Frieza." I said, loathing the words the second they left my mouth.  
  
"My yes you look it, but would you perhaps show me what you can do against me?" I looked at him as if he asked for a drink of water, not showing my fear. I had heard about him, that his power was so much that no Saiyajin could even match his. Not even the king.  
"Yes Lord Frieza, but Doctor Zador must be told to turn the ki dampener off for me to do so." I said trying not show any emotion that would betray me.  
  
"Zarbon, go to the infirmary and tell the doctor of this."  
"Yes Lord Frieza." The man with light blue skin and green hair said, bowed and left the room. Some time later I felt the ki dampener go off.   
"Shall we begin?" He said still in his polite voice.   
'He must have seen the lights to it go off.' I thought as I back up as he made his was down the step from the throne.   
  
  
As I got into a fighting stance he just stood still and straight. I concidered on using the technic I had learned on Outto-sei. It was being able to transfure one's self to another location. I decided against it.  
'Don't show the enemy all of your tricks.' I thought. I powered up and watched the evil glint in his eyes grow.   
  
I launched myself at him ready to punch him in the face. Just before I got to him I him, he moved to the side. I went right past him, a few feet past him I flipped away from him. Or at least I thought I did. He struck me, hitting me in the side, I heard the sickening sound of bones being broken. I landed a small ways from him. Though still on my feet. I ignored the pain coming from my side and steadied myself for another attack. He made no move. I lanched myself at him again went into a series of punches and kicks, all of which he blocked. I then pulled something I used to do to my brother when ever we would "pretend" fight.  
  
I brought my left hand in a fist up to my face and my right lower then the left. Alot like a boxer. Frieza stared at me with an odd sort of look. This little move always got my brother to say I was a dirty fighter. Well if it helps go for it.  
  
I brought my left out like I was about to punch when quickly and skillfully I brought my right forward more then the left, amazingly I connected with his abdomen. His face was full of shock which soon turned to hatred all in the matter of a second. Although my face remained blank threw this whole thing.  
  
He grabbed my hand and threw me up and soon I felt a searing pain in my abdomen. Then the sickening feeling of falling.   
'I'm using it.' I thought and instantly disappeared from sight. I reappeared on the floor, barely standing a hundred feet from where Frieza had once stood. Who now was staring down at me from above. He landed with a light thud on the throne room floor. His face that of surprise that quickly turned to that of sick evil.  
  
"You are the first to have done that to me. I say that she is quite adiqite for the prince." He said turning from me to the King, who had also worn a face of surprise.  
'She landed a hit on him! She is stronger then I thought. Either it's that or she is smarter then she looks. At this point she was standing on unsteady feet.  
"Yasa, accompany her to the infiramry." The guard nodded and started walking to the wounded Vega. She turned and started walking before the guard even got to her. Her steps were slower then usual, but she was walking. Which surprised most of all in the room.  
  
As the guard started walking toward me, I turned and walked. I wanted to show that I was stronger then they thought. Before I got to the doors that led out of the thrown room I stopped and turned. All eyes in the room rested on me. I bowed slightly, being careful of my ribs. I turned back to the doors and pushed one open far enough to get threw. As I was out of the room, my vision blurred and all I could see was red.   
  
  
"My Vegeta, she is an interesting one. Where is it that you got her?" Frieza said after the girl was out of the room. For a few seconds king Vegeta didn't answer. When he did his voice was low.  
"She was sent off world as an infant after she was born. She returned only a year ago." Frieza looked at the king thinking he was hiding something, but since he is already in such a predicament he wouldn't be that stupid.  
  
Prince Vegeta stood off away from the throne, he had witnessed the whole thing with the girl and his fathers lie.  
'What was that all about with Frieza?' He wondered as looked at the still open door.  
  
  
I had been put into a regeneration tank for some time. After wards I dressed and had the ki dampener turned back on and went back to my qaurters. I wasn't expecting Cli or Bage back for another two weeks. Both went on the same purge mission. I hoped that they would come back safely.  
  
  
  
  
Two years and ten months later........   
  
(Note: From now on Prince Vegeta will be Vegeta and King Vegeta will Be King Vejiita. I found it was getting a little to annoying to have to keep saying the difference when one is being spoken to.)  
  
I flipped away from his attack only to have my shoulder hit by the blast. I landed with a grunt of pain and waited for his next move. I watched him while thinking that maybe I colud rip the ki dampener off. It was set at level one. It was set to that when ever I would spar with Vegeta.  
  
"Is that all? Oh I'm hurt." He said his voice dripping with sarcasum. I made no noise. I knew if I did he would have a reason to really hurt me. He was about to charge me when someone came into the training room. Vegeta stopped and looked at the person with a death glare. It was a good thing too because the time that I am allowed with the KD (Ki dampener) at level one was over. I felt it start. It stopped at level five.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta asked in his 'Don't fuck with me or your dead' voice.  
"Your father wishes to speak with you." The slave was shaking from being near Vegeta in his already bad mood. Vegeta didn't say anything, he just left the room.  
"Hey you okay?" I asked as I walked over to the slave. He was a slim tall humanoid looking alien. He had dark blue skin and silver eyes. He looked at me and nodded.  
  
"Why are you different from the others?" He asked suddenly bold. I looked at him with sad eyes.  
"I myself in a way is a slave." With that I walked by him without waiting for him to say anything. I made my way to the infirmary. As I was doing this I thought about something I had over heard sometime ago.  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Project 02 Beta will not go threw. Frieza may get to suspcious if more Saiyajins start showing up."  
"True, but what will happen to the three from Project 01 Alpha?"  
"They will be kept alive. There's no use in getting rid of them. Their strong and that's what King Vejiita needs."  
"Are you sure she can't hear us?"  
"Yes. She went threw quite a battle on her last purge mission."  
"What mission?"   
"The purge of Yasai-sei." It was then that the rest of the medication I was given kicked in.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
'When will I ever get back home?' I thought after thinking of what was said to happen to us.  
  
I walked into the infirmary, doctor Zador waiting there. Without saying a word he treated my wounds. Which were only minmal for the short time I was sparing. After doing that I left walking to my quarters.  
  
I walked into find Bage, but not Cli.  
"Hey Bage." I said sitting down on the couch. He looked at me and saw the bandages. He then looked me in the eye.  
"Vega.....Marilyn...." He started. I looked at him. He hadn't called me by my real name in nearly five years.   
"Yes?"  
"I have some bad news. I was in the messhall yesterday, I heard this guy say that in two months that Earth is being taken as a slave planet." I stopped short and stared at him with a silent face.  
  
"I talked to the guy, he said that he is one of the one's going. He said that Earth is being changed into a sort of checking station and that everyone will become slaves." As he said this his voice started to choke up.  
"I already told Cli, he went for walk. Atleast that's what he said." He said softly. I felt my eyes start to burn. And finally after nearly four years I cried.  
  
  
  
Well peoples what do you think? I know that it has taken me a long time to get this out. But please people, review!!! Chapter seven will be along shortly.  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK  
  
"Don't come near me!" The woman said. I stared at her with unblinking eyes. I knew who she was, I had seen her many times back on Earth.  
"Don't worry, I won't. I'm guessing you were told that I was in charge of you and that you are a slave." I said, more statement then question. She nodded.  
"And there is no way I'm going to take orders from you nor being treated as a slave!" She said getting angry.  
  
  
  
Okay that's all for now. Sorry that I haven't updated. School and this whole thing with what happened the 11th kind of kept me back a while. But I'll try to update more. If I don't ..... well you get give me a good kick. Okay, laters  
  
Vega 


	8. Chapter 7: Bulma Briefs

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own it. So don't sue. Threre I said it so leave me alone now.   
  
  
Okay here is the next chapter, the one I have been wanting to write since I started. Enjoy, and please review.   
Oh, and I am very very sorry for this taking so long to get out.   
  
  
Chapter 7: Bulma Briefs   
  
  
I felt Bage wrap his arms around me in a hug. I knew he and Cli would have acted the same, but because of what has happened they were able to keep it in. I heard the quarters door open and someone walk in then the door close.   
"You told her." Cli said softly, his comment more statement then question. I felt Bage nod. I felt the spot behind me on the couch move and then another pair of arms around me.   
  
"Thank you guys." I said softly. I had stopped crying, but didn't want them to let go. After a while I felt extemely tired, I soon fell asleep.   
  
Cli let go and stood up.   
"Is she asleep?" Bage nodded and picked Vega up and carried her to her cot and set her down. After taking her boots off and bringing her blanket up to her shoulders did he speak again.   
  
"Cli, why do you think we're still here?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well you remember what the doctor told us of the project right?" Cli nodded. "Well Vega told me of the other project that she heard about. She had heard that there was a second project, but it was stopped because of Frieza. Now, why do you think we're still around?"   
  
"I don't know, but I have to get going. I was going to spar with Tooma." Cli said starting for the door. Bage nodded and went into his own thoughts.   
'Why is it that only Vega has to wear the KD?' He got up and went to look up on Vega. She was curled up on her cot deep in sleep.   
  
  
Two and half months later.....   
"Sire the woman from Earth who is the new head tech slave is here. Do you wish to have her come here?" A short green, lizard looking type of alien said with a sort of fearful voice.   
"No. Take her to her quarters and give her, her slave attire. And inform Vega that from now on that that slave is under her charge."   
"Yes sire." With that the alien left the throne room.   
  
As the slave known as Zord came close to where the new slave was when he was informed of her arrival, he found it to be silent. He found her standing with a very aggitated look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. The two Saiyajin guards near her looked angry.   
"Miss, fallow me to your quarters." The woman looked at Zord with a glare worthy of that of the prince. Zord shudered a bit before saying,   
"Miss, please just come." With that the blue haired woman started walking behind Zord.   
  
Soon Zord came to the woman's quarters, it was near the Science Wing and near that of the Saiyajin known as Vega. He opened the door to the quarters with the code for the key pad near the door. He walked in fallowed by a still angry blue haired woman.   
"This will be your quarters, your slave clothes and other nessisary things are in your sleeping quarters, along with your schuduale for your job.... sort to speak. You are too wear the clothes provided for you and you are to give those above you with proper respect. I will be by in a few minutes with the person who will be in charge with you. And I must say this, you are lucky to get this particular person. She is not like who you were just with." With that he left to go get Vega.   
  
  
Bulma stared after the short green alien and walked to the door way which she thought led into the sleeping quarters. She was rewarded with a small dark room. She could barely make out a bed and few other things. She turned around and came back into the main room. Which sat a couch and two chairs. She sat down on the couch and thought.   
'Why me? What did I do to desurve this? I just broke up with Yamcha and then these aliens with tails have to come down, capture me and take me to some unknown planet!'   
"Damn those people with tails!"   
  
"Thank you for the complament." A womans voice said from near the door. Bulma jumped up and looked toward the door. Standing there was one of them. She had long black spiked hair coming down to her waist. She wore a black spandex body suite, minus one sleeve and a forth of the other, she also wore white mid calf boots and white gloves that came half way up to her elbow. One glove had a hole on the hand showing a tatto.   
  
"Don't come near me!" The woman said. I stared at her with unblinking eyes. I knew who she was, I had seen her many times back on Earth.   
"Don't worry, I won't. I'm guessing you were told that I was in charge of you and that you are a slave." I said, more statement then question. She nodded.   
"And there is no way I'm going to take any orders from you nor being treated as a slave!" She was getting angry.   
  
"Don't worry, I wont do anything that will result in you being treated worse then the type of slave you are said to be. Now before I show you to the labs where you will be working, you have to put on the clothes that were given to you."   
"Why should I?" She said still a bit angry.   
"Because if you don't you could get beaten and I myself will, and another level will be added to my KD." I said walking to her sleeping quarters.   
  
"What's a KD?" She said, I heard her get up and come up behind me.   
"Its something that I have had to wear for reasons that should be left unsaid. But if you want to know, KD stands for Ki Dampener." I walked into the sleeping quarters.   
"Lights on." I called to the dark room, the lights came on and a cot similar to mine, a dresser and a closet on the far wall came to view. On the bed sat a pile of clothes and a few other things. I walked over to the bed and picked up an ID.   
"Oh and when you are out of your quarters wear this. And if this ever happens, bow when the prince comes by you. He is about your height, has black hair and eyes. And always has a scowl on his face. And his hair is like a black flame." I said looking at the woman. She had a strange look on her face.   
  
"You know you look really familiar, but how can that be? Your a Saiyajin." She said in a calm voice. I looked at her with blank eyes. I picked up her slave clothes and handed them to her. I pointed her to the bathroom and waited for her to come out.   
  
'What the hell is this?! These are the clothes I'm supposed to where?!' Bulma thought looking at what she held. She held up a pair of skin tight royal-blue pants, and on the lid to the toilet was a long sleeve shirt of the same color. The shirt was also skin tight, but the top had a sort of flap of cloth like a sailor uniform on the back that went down to the waist, then from the front it would end just below where her breast would be. On the front's right shoulder was a circle with five slashes threw it diagonally in a blood red color. Rather then complaining more, Bulma put it on and looked her self over in a mirror above a sink. She thought it was okay, but still strange.   
  
I waited for her to come out of the bathroom, I knew slave clothes for woman ranged from the different tasks they did to the different ranks they were. Five slashes in a circle ment the highest rank of a slave and just a circle being low, but I had heard of there being lower. She finally came out, she wore a royal blue sailor sort of slave out fit. I saw on her shoulder that she was a fifth rank slave.   
"I see that you have been put into the fifth rank."   
  
"Fifth rank? What does that mean?"   
"It means that you are at the highest rank a slave can get to. That's good. Here are your boots and this." I said handing her a pair of white midcalf boots and a card. She took the boots and put them on, she took the card and stared at it.   
"Its the code to get back in your quarters." I said as the door opened, I walked out with her in follow.   
  
As we walked to the Science Wing I could feel her looking at me.   
"What's your name?" She finally said.   
"Vega. And yours?" I said even though I knew.   
"Bulma. Bulma Briefs." I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed to be thinking of something. We soon entered the door to the Science Wing. As we walked, I happen to notice a door with 01 on it. I knew it was the same place we went into for the last time as humans. I shivered a bit and kept walking. We came to the door to one of the tech labs. I punched in a code on the key-pad next to the door and the door came open.   
  
"Vega, is this the new slave I heard about?" A large brown alien said, his race was a close cousin of Zords. I nodded.   
"Good. Now Miss please fallow me. Vega you can fallow, I know you will have to be here for some time." He said in a kind of happy voice.   
"Thank you for the kind offer Zod." I said with a bit of a smile, which soon disappeared. For something like an hour Zod showed us around. I didn't pay much attention, I had been here before. Zod had only been here for two years.   
  
"And remember not to be late." Zod said as we came back to where we had started. My watch beeped. I looked down to find it was twenty mintues until my KD was turned to level one and I had to spar with Vegeta.   
"I'm sorry Zod, but I must be going. You know how the prince hates for someone to be late. Bulma I'll take you to your quarters, in an hour please come to the infirmary. Your schedule book will have a map." With that I left, Bulma fallowing.   
  
"Why do you want me to come to the infirmary?" She was perplexed by what Vega had said to her.   
"Just come." Vega said with almost a tired voice. They soon stopped at her quarters.   
"When you come to the infirmary, don't get mad at what ever you see. I've been sparing with the prince for three years now." She said her watch on her wrist beeped and she looked at it and hurried away. Bulma watched as she hurried way. She shook her head and typed in the code for the door. The door opened and she walked in. The lights in her room were still on when she walked in. She walked over to where she left her old clothes and dug around in the pocket of her dark blue deneim pants. There she found what she was looking for.   
  
'I'm glad I had my capsule case with me. Now maybe this will be bearable.' The blue headed woman thought as she waited for an hour to go by.   
  
I arrived at the training room in two minutes flat. I walked in and found no one to be there. I knew that he would be here because he never wasted at time when he could spar with me. Three minutes went by and the KD shut off. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to warm up. As I was stretching my legs someone walked in. I stopped and found Vegeta, he had his usual scowl on his face. He stretched some himself and soon he began the "Beat the hell out of me" session.   
  
  
An hour went by and Bulma picked up her schedule and found the map that Vega had spoken of.She also found a watch, she put that on and left. She soon was at the infirmary waiting for Vega.   
"Miss, why are you here?" A short brown alien said looking at her with black eyes.   
"I'm here for Vega. She said to come here in an hour. Where is she?"   
"She is still at the training room with the prince. I just turned her KD up, she'll be here shortly." The short alien said, he turned away and went to do something that looked like a weird tank with a see-threw bubble on the out side.   
  
  
As I was about to shoot a ki blast at Vegeta I felt the KD come back to level five. I stopped and stood, or at least I tried to stand. I watched as Vegeta came at me, he knocked me into a wall. He stopped and stood there waiting for me to get up. As I struggled to get up he laughed.   
"Your KD must be on again. Too bad, we were just having fun." He laughed some more before walking out of the training room.   
  
As I got to a sitting position I thought about what had happened. When he stopped stretching I could tell he was in a very bad mood. And as such, he always did the worst damage. He managed to give me a few cracked ribs, some I thought was broken. A broken lower arm, a split bottom lip, and many bruses. I some how managed to get up and walk out of the training room. I made it to the infirmary sometime later. I walked in and found Bulma to be there.   
"Doctor Zador is the regen tank ready?" I said as I walked into the room further.   
  
Sometime later the door to the infirmary opened and someone came in.   
"Doctor Zador is the regen tank ready?" A womans voice said. Bulma turned to the voice to find a baddly beaten Vega.   
"Vega! What happened?" Bulma said taking a step toward the woman.   
"She was sparing with the prince. I gather he was in a bad mood."   
"Yeah, worse then usual." Vega said walking over to the tank thing. The short brown alien she called Doctor Zador handed her a black suite. Vega took it while the doctor took off a ring from her neck and then she walk over to a door.   
"Bulma come help me." Vega said from the door way. She nodded and came into the room where she found Vega taking her armor off.   
"Close the door." Vega said as she finally got the armor off. As Bulma did she looked at Vega and gasped. She could see some of her ribs were broken.   
"Help me out of my suite. Take my boots off or I'll puncture my lungs." Bulma did as she was told. She then helped Vega out of her black body suite. Soon Vega stood nude before her, Bulma blushed lightly.   
  
As Bulma helped me out of my suite I felt my ribs move. I held in a cry of pain as the suite was finally off. I knew I was nude, but after all the things that happened over the years I got used to things like this. I saw Bulma blush.   
"Don't be embarassed. Please help me into this thing." I said holding up the regen tank suite. She nodded and with small crys of pain and some bit of akward silence I finally got into the suite.   
  
As Bulma helped Vega into the suite she noticed something odd. Above her left breast was a kind of large tatto. It was the same thing as was on her hand. She had noticed the one on her hand the same time she had the one on her chest.   
"Vega, what are the tatto's for?" Bulma said looking at the one on her hand.   
  
"They were something given to me a few years ago. I can't tell you what they are for though." With that I opened the door and slowly walked out. Doctor Zador stood by the regen tank waiting. I got in and with my good arm put the air mask on. Doctor Zador put the censery attachments to my temples and shut the regen tank. The liquid filled up the tank and soon I was sleeping from the stuff put into the liquid.   
  
"Miss I suggest that you go back to your quarters. She won't be out for about an hour or more." Doctor Zador said to Bulma. She nodded and left.   
'I wonder what those tatto's are for?'She thought as she made her way to her quarters, not finding anyone on her way.   
  
  
  
I was again in darkness, I looked around and felt the air around me freeze. My breath came out in white streams. I looked down to find myself in only my black spandex body suite. Parts torn and ripped. I heard voices. So many voices, they became defening. I tried to scream, but no sound came to my mouth. Then I heard laughter, evil cruel laughter.   
"So she was a pet... a mutation. Why keep such an ugly thing?" The voice was soft, yet filled with evil. The last two words were screamed. I wanted nothing but for this to end.   
  
The voices and the laughter stopped abruptly and all was silent. I looked at my hands to find them covered with blood.   
"You killed." A voice softly said in my ear.   
"You killed them." Again the voice spoke in my ear.   
"I had to."   
"Why? To fill the side of you who loves to kill?" The soft voice said, louder this time.   
"No...I had to. Iwould have been killed then." I said, my voice soft and light.   
"You lie! You will always kill! Always kill!" The voice now screaming, screaming the last line over and over. I stood there frozen in place. I knew I had killed people, but I found no joy in it. I had done it quickly, and as painlessly as possible. But I still had killed. I felt my body go limp and fall. And it kept falling. Soon I couldn't feel anything.   
  
  
  
  
Well how was that? Freaky dream huh? Well that is all for now, stay tuned for the next chapter: Rebels   
  
  
SNEAK PEAK   
  
I walked back to my quarters, I was angry, sad, and just plain out of it. I walked into my quarters, closed the door while at the same time closing my eyes and screamed. I heard foot steps and then someone shaking my shoulders. I stopped screaming and opened my eyes, looking into Bage's face as I did.   
"Vega, what's wrong?" He said looking me over with a worried face. I looked at his face and then behind him and found Cli staring at me. I touched Bages cheek and turned from him, walking over to Cli and did the same. And with that I walked into the sleeping quarters over to my cot and slumped down to the floor. I wanted nothing more for this to be a dream. 


	9. Chapter 8: Rebels

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, you know the rest.  
  
Well how was chapter seven. Good I hope. Well here is chapter eight, hope you like it.  
  
  
Okay peoples, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but hey! Here is the next chapter. Though i'm still workin gon chapter 10, I would you peoples to give me some idea's as to how I can end this thing. You can e-mail me at vega_lost_saiyajin@yahoo.com or leave your idea's in you reviews. Enough of my babble, here's the new chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 8: Rebels  
  
  
  
Five months later.......  
  
"Vega, when will I meet your room mates?" Bulma said as she and Vega walked back from the infirmary. Vega had fought against Vegeta again though it was not as bad as it was five months ago.  
"Soon. They went on a purge mission." She said as they walked up to Vega's quarters. She typed in the code and they both walked in.  
"A purge mission, you Saiyajins are are alike." Vega looked at her and turned away and walked into the small kitchen that had been added after the prince had returned. Bulma let out a sigh, she had noticed a pained look in Vega's eyes before she turned.  
'What is it that she's hiding?' She thought as Vega returned with two glasses of water.  
  
  
  
"Sire, there are more reports of the human rebels." The short green alien known as Zord said to the already pissed off looking king.  
"Have any been caught?" His voice strangely calm.  
"N-no sire. They seem to have a sort of device that covers their ki." Zord said, stuttering a bit. The king looked down at him, his eys hard. "Leave." He said finally after some few fearful seconds. Zord bowed and left the throne room.  
  
  
  
Earth: Code name: Planet #080685   
  
"Dr. Briefs, do you think we can keep in hiding like this?" A slightly tall man with dark brown hair tied back in a medium length ponytail said.   
"If the ki deflecters work long enough, then yes. I only wish my daughter was here." The short teal haired man said looking down.  
"Dr. Briefs I know what your going threw. I lost my daughter over four years ago." The man said.  
"Four years ago? Charles, you mean that girl and her two friends who disappeared?" Charles nodded.  
"They found nothing didn't they." Dr. Briefs said looking down at the ki deflecter in his hands, he'd been working on one when his new found friend since the Saiyajins came and started to talk to him. Charles didn't say anything, he just walked away.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Charles turned and found his youngest child and only son running up to him.  
"Hey. What you been up to?" He said looking at his son. He had just turned nineteen, yet he still acted like a kid.  
"Oh I was learning more on how to fight. Kuririn and his friends are really good teachers." He said, a huge grin on his boyish face.  
"Now John, you know I don't want you to fight the Saiyajins."  
"I know, but still its good to know just in case."  
"I suppose your right, but don't ever let me catch you trying to get out and fight them." Charles said in a stern voice. John nodded and ran off to find some of his friends.  
  
  
  
Vegetasei.....  
  
"Bulma I know you don't like it here, but please try not to make it worse for me then it already is." I said staring at her, she had just ran across Vegeta in the hall way. She had bowed and acted civil around him, but as soon as we walked into her quarters she exploded.  
"Damn it! Why the fucking hell do I have to be here?!" Her voice hurt my sencitive ears. I held back from covering them and ignore her rants. Soon she calmed down and looked at me.  
"Why are you so nice?" Her question caught me off gaurd and I just stood there staring at her. I had decided to never tell her about who I used to be.  
"I-I'm just differnt from the rest." I said finally.  
"Okay... Hey why don't you come over here and take a look at something." She said walking over to a table with two chairs at it, one out a little ways from the table.  
  
"What's this about?" I asked looking at the table. There were tons of news paper clippings and stuff.  
"Their clippings from news papers from Earth. When I would read, I would take out some for later reading if I got bored. Who would have thought they would come in handy. Oh here's an interesting one." She said, picking up a small square. She handed it to me. On the bottom was a picture of three teenagers and above it was a small article. As I looked at the picture, I saw something I never thought I would see again. It was a picture of Cli, Bage and I. I looked at the article and felt tears come to my eyes.  
  
Bulma watched as Vega took the paper and look at it. She saw recolection in her eyes and soon the beginings of tears. She watched as Vega let the paper fall from her hands, slowly it fell to the floor with a light flutter.  
"Vega?" Bulma said putting a hand on her shoulder. She saw her blink her eyes a few times and soon she saw nothing but dark blue eyes. No emotion.  
"Do you have more on this?" She said bending down and picking the paper up.   
"Yeah, here." Bulma said pointing to a small pile of papers. She watched as Vega picked up paper after paper until the pile was gone. All the while her eyes grew harder and colder. Then suddenly she turned to Bulma, bowed and was gone from the room before Bulma could say a word.  
"Who are you? What happened to you?" Bulma murmmered, looking at her closed quarters door.  
  
  
  
I walked back to my quarters, I was angry, sad, and just plain out of it. I walked into my quarters, closed the door and my eyes and screamed. I heard foot steps and then someone shaking my shoulders. I stopped screaming and opened my eyes, looking into Bages face.  
"Vega what's wrong?" He said looking me over with a worried face. I looked at his face and then behind him and found Cli staring at me. I touched his cheek and turned from him, walking over to Cli I did the same. And with that I walked into the sleeping quarters over to my cot and slumped down to the floor. I wanted nothing more for this to be a dream.  
  
  
  
Seven months later........  
  
"Come on you rebel! Tell us where the others are!" A tall heavily scarred Saiyajin demmanded of a short thin man with thick glasses, a short bowl cut to his fire red hair who was being held up by the front of his shirt by the Saiyajin.  
"I don't know anything." The man said looking down at the ground. There in a small pile of the charred remains of a ki reflector. Dr. Briefs had installed in all of them a self destruct mode, just in case if anyone was ever caught. So as to not have the Saiyajins figure out the technalolgy.  
"Fine then. Have it your way." The Saiyajin threw the man down and shot a ki blast at him, sending him to his death.  
  
  
"Dr. Briefs. Another was killed." A girl at medium height with shoulder length sapphire pink hair said turning away from a control panal.  
"Tell the family Kira." The girl stood up and ran off. Dr. Briefs looked at the control panal and saw that another lights for a ki deflector was off. The person was most likely killed.  
"Another one, eh?" Dr. Briefs turned to find Goku, he nodded.  
  
  
  
Slowly over the last seven months Bulma managed to put certain things into capsules for when she planned her escape. While doing this she managed to create a cloaking device for a two person ship, to where she wouldn't at all be detected. And unknowing to her, she slowly found herself falling for Vegeta. They had some how came to verbally fight each other every day. And as the affect of this Vega was called for more sparring matches then usual.  
  
Bulma was alone in the tech lab finishing the last thing she needed for escaping when someone came up behind her. They laid a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around to find Vega.  
"Oh Vega! You scared me. Why are you here?" Bulma said calming down. She looked into Vega's eyes and found them to be hard and emotionless. They had stayed the same since she had shown her the news paper clippings seven months earlier.  
"I came to see if you were going to be done soon." She said, her voice emotionless.   
"Yeah I'm almost done........Vega, can I ask you some thing?" Vega nodded.  
"What do you think would happen if I was to escape?" Vega's expression never changed, silence filled the room.  
"Why escape? The Earth is taken over, you would be caught." Her voice emotionless, that was all that ever came from her. Its like someone turned her emotion switch off and she became a living doll.  
  
"I know my father found a way to hide from your kind." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Vega's eyes flashed with anger then sadness then nothing.  
"I know how you feel. Yet you don't know how I felt when I heard that the Earth was being taken over." Her voice was barely above a whisper, yet Bulma heard what she had said.  
"I'll be done soon, could you possible meet me near the docking bay? I want to talk with you. You know how I like to talk while watching the sky." Bulma said, a plan working around in her mind. Vega nodded.  
"In two hours I'll be there." Her voice void of emotion. Bulma turned back to what she was working on. It was a drug she was going to use if any Saiyajins would try and stop her. It would knock a Saiyajin out for seven days. As she finished putting it into a syringe and gathering up the other things she managed to put into capsules. Three regen tanks, for example. She packed up her stuff and went to her quarters to get the rest of her stuff then off to the messhall for food.  
  
  
I walked back to my quarters thinking about what Bulma had said.   
'Going back to Earth? I wonder if anyone would reconize me?' As soon as the thought entered my head I tossed it out. That person died five years ago. I opened the door to the quarters and found it to be empty.  
'Their probably off sparring with some of the guys they made friends with.'I thought looking at my watch. It read, 9:30 pm. 'They should be back by twelve.' I thought making my way to the sleeping quarters. I walked in and went for the closet.   
  
Ever since I had to go on a purge mission on short notice and had nothing with me I finally started using the empty capsules in my C case. I usually brought it with me any where, and with how things are feeling. I felt that I should take it, something tugged at me. As I went to the bathroom and got a drink of water, my vision changed. I was no longer in my quarters, but on a planet. The sky was a pale blue with white clouds. I looked around to find people running into a door in the ground. All of them wore clothes that had looked like they had seen better days and oddly a strange braclet that looked my KD. I touched my neck and felt it. As I did I found myself staring up at the ceiling of the quarters.   
  
I stood up and looked at my watch. It read, 10:00 pm. I brushed my self off and made sure my capsule was in my right boot. I then made my way out to the docking bay.   
  
  
  
Getting food out of the messhall had been easy enough. Bulma had gotton enough for two weeks if nessicary. She picked up the capsules she had put them in and into her capsule case. With that she glanced at her watch and found it to be 10:30.  
"I might as well make my way to the docking bay.' She thought as she fingered the syringe with pale blue liquid inside of it.  
  
  
I stood there outside looking at the sky. During the day time it was always the same colors as a sunset. Reds, oranges and purples. During the night it was a dark purple. The stars here always made me think of the Earth. I looked at my watch and found it to be 10:45. I looked back at the sky thinking of the last time I was out there. It was a year ago. I was glad that I didn't have to go on purge missions, but I knew that my free time would end soon.  
  
Click.  
  
I turned to find Bulma, she was in her slave out fit, but wearing a belt around her waist. It was a belt designed to hold a capsule case. And sure enough there, strapped to it was a white capsule case.  
"Nice night huh?" She said, coming closer. I nodded. We stood there for a few minutes in silence.  
"I thought you wanted to talk." My voice the same, emotionless.  
"Oh I did, but do you think you could tell me what you think of this ship I just finished buliding." She said looking over to the hanger sort of thing behind her. I looked at her then the hanger. I nodded. This wasn't so unusal, she would some times show me ships that I used to see on Earth. She was forced to build for King Vejiita.   
  
We made our way to hanger and went inside. The lights were on, and there off to the side was a ship. Saiyajin in style, though larger. I walked up to it and found it could hold two people. She opened to door for me to look inside. She would always let me do this, yet this time instead of finding it empty. I found some things already in it.  
  
  
Bulma watched as Vega got in. She had the cap off of the syringe and was ready. She looked at Vega's exposed right arm. There was no sleeve on the arm which made things easier. Just as Vega was turing toward Bulma she brought the neddle into the upper part of her arm, near the shoulder and shot the liquid into her. All of it entered her before Vega could totally turn around.  
  
  
As I was about to turn I felt a prick in my right upper arm. Before I could turn around and see who it was the pain was gone. I turned to find Bulma holding an empty syringe and a sort of guilty look on her face.  
"I'm sorry." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.  
  
  
  
Well how was that? Like the turn of events? Next time: Unwelcome Homecoming  
  
Laters.....please review!  
  
  
SNEAK PEAK  
  
I looked at my hands to still find them covered in blood. I then felt a white hot pain peirce my chest, I looked down to find a long gash from my shoulder down to to the bottom of my rib cage. The gash running straight across my tatto. I closed my eyes and fell. 


	10. Chapter 9: Unwelcome homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue.   
  
  
Okay, so how was chapter eight? Good I hope. Now for chapter nine. Hope you enjoy it.  
NOTE: The name Dasha in here is pronouced, Day-sha  
  
  
( People I am so sorry for not updating! I've been a lazy bum...School, final exams...lost interesting in this fic... no one reviewing... or giving me ideas on how to end it...the list goes on and on. Another thing to make you want hurt me ( more if you already had that thought -_-() ) I have to go back to school on Aug. 7th. Well ain't that a bitch! ( I said a cuss word :: smackes her hand for typing it.:: -_-() don't mind me...I'm totally out of it..school, birthday...turning 17 on Aug. 6th ^_^   
Well enough of me, read on people.)  
  
Chapter 9: Unwelcome homecoming  
  
  
Bulma watched as Vega turned and looked at her. Her eyes held confusion.  
"I'm sorry." She said just as the Saiyajin fell, unconcious. Bulma got in, shut the door managed to drag Vega over to one of the two seats and strap her in. She got into her own seat and strapped in.   
  
"Computer, set cloaking divice."   
"Cloaking device on." The automated voice said.  
"Set coordinates for Earth and launch."  
"Coordinates set launching in 5......4.......3.......2......1.......0" The ship shot out of the open hanger and into the planets atmosphere. Soon they were in space and heading toward earth.  
  
Bulma sat back in her seat and looked at Vega. She had thought that she would refuse to go, so she had to drug her.  
'Why did I bring her?' She thought looking at the tatto on Vega's hand. 'I brought her because she was the only friend I had there, and she seemed like she was misrable.' She thought still looking at Vega.  
  
  
Three days later.....  
"I wonder how I ever thought I could do this without someone to talk to!" Bulma yelled to herself. She looked over at the still passed out Vega. She had said somethings to her self in the past three days, and Bulma was begining to wonder what was wrong.  
"Well at least we're almost there." Bulma said looking at the controls. They still had a little more then three days until they got there.   
  
  
  
Planet #080685 (Earth)  
  
"Dr. Briefs are you still trying that message?" A short woman with straight dirty blond hair and blue eyes, said coming up to the scientist. He turned to the young woman and nodded.  
"If I know my daughter, she would have found a way to escape. She would most likely get this message."  
"But don't you think its dangerus to send out a message that gives out our location?" She asked.  
"No, the language I'm using in this message is a language that died a long time ago. No one knows it except myself and my daughter. It was something we found years ago." Dr. Briefs said looking at the message he kept sending out into space.  
"Dasha, where is Charles?" He asked suddenly.  
"Oh he's off with John. Why?"  
"I was wanting to talk with your father about something, but if he's with John then its okay." Dr. Breifs said turning back to some thing he had been working on. Dasha srugged and walked off.  
  
Dasha walked around looking at all of what was left of the free humans on Earth. She wished her little sister was here, but sighed when she thought about her. Five years had gone by, yet no one had found her. People just thought she was dead. As she walked by a small house a kid ran out and across her path.  
"Gohan! You come back here this instant!" A raven haired woman yelled. She stopped and looked toward Dasha.  
"Oh Dasha! Its good to see you. Would you like to come in for some tea?"  
"Why thank you Chi Chi. I would love to." Dasha said as she and Chi Chi walked inside.  
  
  
  
Bulma was just starting to nod off when something started beeping from the control panel. Bulma got up and made her way to the control panel to see that there was a message coming threw.  
  
"Bulma, its Dad. If you get this message, come to the northern part of the where Capsul Corp. used to be. You'll see a small pond there. If your ship is small enough land in the pond and go north. There will be a door, send back a message telling that you're there and we'll open the door, Dad."  
  
The message ended. Anyone else listening to it would have heard nothing but a strange sounding language, but Bulma under stood it. She looked out the only window of the ship and smiled. She was almost home. Then it hit her.  
'Used to be?! I guess that was to be expected' She thought sadly.   
  
  
After Bulma drugged me I found my self in the dream where there is blood on my hands and a person is screaming that all I'll do is kill. I wanted it to end, but it kept coming. I screamed trying to drown out the voices. As I did everything went silent, the blackness disappeared and everything was white. I stopped screaming and looked around. I looked at my hands to still find them covered in blood. I then felt white hot pain peirce my chest, I looked down to find a long gash from my shoulder down to the bottom of my rib cage. The gash running straight threw my tatto. I closed my eyes and fell.  
  
  
Bulma sat back in her seat and waited til they entered the atmosphere. She looked over at Vega who was still out. For the last three almost for days she had been crying or whimpering. Bulma didn't know what to do. As they came threw the atmosphere she set the coordinates for Capsule Corp. and sat back. When they were five miles from it she took control of the ship and looked for the pond. In no time she found the pond and entered it. She went north for a few second then stopped when she found a large door made of some type of metal.   
  
She sent a message inside.  
"Dad. Its Bulma, I got your message. Please open the door." There was pause, then a message came.  
"Bulma! Its so good to hear you! Are you okay? Is anyone with you?" Her father said, his voice full of a rush of emotion. She sent one back.  
"Yes I'm alright, and yes I have someone with me. Just open the door and all of your questions will be answered." There was a pause then the doors in front of her opened and Bulma went threw them. She brought the ship up and landed it on a sort of docking pad. She opened the door and came out.  
  
She was met with many happy faces, She found her father and mother standing there with open arms. She ran and gave them both a hug.  
"Oh Bulma, we thought you would never come back." Her mother said crying.  
"You know me, nothing can keep me." Bulma said with humor. Many chuckles came from that. Then those chuckles turned to gasps.  
"What is that doing with you?!" Kuririn said, who had came up. Bulma turned to find Vega coming out of the ship and looking none to pleased.  
  
  
  
I woke up with a horrible headache, I looked around to find the ship empty and the door open. I heared voices and Bulma say that nothing could keep her. I unstrapped my self and made my way out of the ship.   
  
"What is that doing with you?!" A short bald man said looking at me with horror and disgust. I knew I looked angry. But I only felt that way because I was brought back.  
"Thanks alot Bulma for bringing me here." I said with irritation. She stared at me with wide eyes.  
"How do you know English?" She said still looking surprised.  
"There's alot you don't know about me." I said looking at her then the group of people. It was then I spotted him. I looked back to Bulma and noticed that those around her were in fighting stances and were ready to defend her.  
"Not so trusting are you? Well for one you should be thanking me. If I hadn't been asighned to being her so-called master, she would not have been able to escape." All those around her looked at me in shock.  
  
"How can we trust you?" The one who looked like Bardock said. I looked at him with a blank face. I bent down and retrieved something from my left boot. It was a controller that was a back up to my KD. I tossed it to him. He caught it easily.  
"Now you hold my life in your hands. Press the green button four times." I said waiting for the decrease in my power.  
"You can feel how high my power is now, well press that button four times and see what happens." I said waiting. He looked from me to the controller to me again. He pressed it four times quickly and with it I felt my power decrease. It was hard to breath. My breath came in short gasps.  
"See....No Saiyajin.....Wearing one of these....would allow anyone......to do that."I said pointing to the KD on my throat. I fell to my knees, my hands on the ground.  
  
"I believe you." I heard him say.  
"Press...the blue one....four times." I managed to get out. I felt my power go back to what it was before. I collapsed on the ground breathing hard. I shakily got up and looked him in the eyes.   
"I thank you for believing me." I reagained my breath and looked to Bulma.  
"Bulma, why did you bring me here?" She looked at me surprised, she then in a shaky voice replyed.  
"Because you seemed misrable and you were the only person who even treated me like I wasn't a slave."  
"Pity. That's all I can hope for now. Now thanks to you, if I even go back they'll kill me. My life is going to be even worse then it was five years ago." I sighed and looked to the man who looked like Bardock.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?"  
"It's Goku."  
"I have been rude, please allow me to introdused myself. My name Is Vega, sixth member of Bardocks crew. I promise that I will never harm any of you." I said bringing my fisted right arm over my chest, my hand over my heart. My tatto clearly showing.  
"What's that for?" He asked in an innocent voice. I looked down at my hand and felt like a traitor.  
"It was given to me against my will." As I said this my vision blurred and everything became black.  
  
I felt a stab of pain run down my left side I looked down to see a gash from my calor bone down to my abdomen. I looked at my hands and saw blood.   
"Traitor........" Soft and almost inaudible, the voice said.  
"I'm not a traitor." I screamed back. The voice spoke again, this time screaming.  
"TRAITOR!" It screamed it over and over. I covered my ears to block the sound out, but it came threw.  
  
  
Goku stared at the girl. Her eyes had become glazed over and a look of fear ran deeply over her young face.  
"I'm not a traitor." She screamed. She covered her ears, fear becoming more evident on her face. She let her hands drop from her head, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell over backwards onto the ground.   
  
  
I let my hands fall from my ears and let the voice scream. The voice suddenly stopped and I felt myself falling. I didn't care any more. I knew I had done horrible things, but no one would listen if I tried to tell them I didn't enjoy it. So I just let my self fall, fall into the black void my mind had somehow created.  
  
  
"Vega!" Bulma cried out. She ran over to where she had fallen and felt her neck for a pulse. It was there, but a bit weak.  
"Bulma, what's wrong with her?" Goku asked looking worried.  
"I don't know. She said this happens sometimes. Something that resulted from a purge mission." She said looking up at him. He looked over to his wife and said,  
"Chi Chi get a bed ready." And with that he knelt down and picked her up. Surprised at how light she weighed. He turned and fallowed his wife.  
  
  
"So Bulma....did you happen to get any of the Saiyajin technology?" Her father asked, she turned and nodded. The two walked off. The rest of the people who were there went thier seperate ways.   
"Dad she looked familair." John looked at his father who inturn looked at him and nodded.  
  
  
  
Vegetasei, the morning after they left.  
  
"Damn it! That bitch is late!" Vegeta said storming out of the training room. He had woken up in a bad mood and wanted to take it out in a good spar with the bitch Vega. He hurried over to where her quarters were and banged on the door.  
"Come out here." He yelled. The door opened and a tall Saiyajin stood there looking at the angered prince. He bowed quickly and replied,  
"My prince."   
"Damn it! Where is she?" He seemed more angered.  
"Vega's not here. She turned up missing last night." The Saiyajin replied. Vegeta let out an irritated growl and walked away. He walked to the throne room and burst threw the doors. His father sat on the throne, looking peeved him self.  
  
"I see you found out your sparring partner is gone. Are you aware that the blue haired scientist is also missing." King Vejiita said looked at his enraged son.  
"That traitor. They probably went to planet #080685." Vegeta said calming down some. The King nodded.  
  
  
"Bage, who was that?" Cli walked into the living room from the kitchen.  
"Prince Vegeta. He was looking for Vega. Where do you think she is?" Bage said sitting down with a tired sigh.  
"I don't know. But I heard that Bulma is missing also." Cli looked at him sharply.  
"You don't think Vega would go back? Do you?" Cli said sitting down on a chair nearby.  
"I don't think so, I think Bulma had something to do with it."  
"Well whatever the case maybe, I hope that she doesn't try to come back. You know that they'll kill her." Cli said looking at his hands. Bage nodded and the two sat in silence.  
  
  
  
  
Planet #080685 (Earth)  
  
Gohan sat on his bed in his small room watching the woman known as Vega. He had watched as his father hurt her yesterday. He looked at the thing on her neck with curiosity. His mom had told him to watch her and to make sure to get her if she acted up like she had yesterday.  
  
When she had passed out, and his dad picked her up and brought her inside. She started mumbling in another language. And started screaming, when his mom changed her clothes and had her put in his room on an extra bed she quieted down and appeared dead.  
  
"I'm not a traitor, I had no choice." She said, with a loud voice she moved to her back and sat up suddenly.  
"Why? Why am I plagued with those dreams?" She said quietly. She turned her head and her eyes came in contact with his.  
"Where am I?" She said with an emotionless voice.  
"You're in my room." Gohan said without fear of the woman. She nodded and went to get up when she noticed what she was wearing. She stood up and looked around.  
"Where are my clothes?!"  
"In my mom's room. I'll go and tell her you're awake." Gohan, got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mom, she's up. And wanting her clothes." Chi Chi turned away from the pot she had been stirring and looked at Gohan.  
"Good. Did she do anything to you?"  
"I asurred you that I wouldn't hurt anyone of you. Your husband holds my life in his hands." A voice said from behind the mother and son. Chi Chi turned to the voice and found the woman standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she wore the dark blue night gown she had changed her into. Her skin was pale and her face emotiomless.  
"You are right, but still I don't trust Saiyajins."  
"You trust your husband and your son don't you?" She said crossing her arms. She looked like all the Saiyajins she'd seen when she had gone up for some things.  
"How do you know they are?"  
  
"I know a Saiyajin when I see one. May I please have my clothes back. My boots too." I said looking at the raven haired woman. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with my body suite, gloves, boots, and armor. I took them and felt around in the right boot. I found the capsule and sighed inwardly in relief.  
"May I change in your bathroom."   
"Yes, its down the hall, second door to the left." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
In the bathroom I opened my capsule case and choose a capsule. I had always kept clothes incase I needed them. And luckily, my family had never seen these clothes. I picked out a large black T-shirt, and a pair black gi pants I had found. I burned a hole in the back of the pants for my tail with my ki and put them on. I put the shirt on, along with my mid-calf white boots and white gloves. I put my armor into the box that held my clothes, I encapsulated it and put it back into my capsule case. I then put the capsule case back into its capsule and slipped that into a pocket in the pants. I walked back to the kitchen and entered.  
  
Chi Chi had just finshed cooking when someone walked into the kitchen. She turned to find Vega in a black T-shirt, black gi pants and her gloves and boots.  
"Where did you get those clothes?"  
"That is nothing of your concern. Now I don't want to sound rude, but is there anything to eat. I haven't eaten in the past eight days." She stood there, mouth hanging open.  
"B-but how? How can you go that long?!" She said eyes wide.  
"Talk to Bulma, she was the one who drugged me. May I have some thing to eat?" She nodded, I sat down at the small table and waited for her to set the food down. She did and stood back. I blinked a couple of times and said,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"I would have thought you would have tore into the food by now."   
"I have more self control then that. Thank you for the food." I picked up the chopsticks that were on the table and started eating. It was when I was eating that I noticed a strange braclet on my wrist. I Stopped eating and asked the woman.  
"What's this for?.... I'm sorry I didn't ask you what your name was." I said controlling my emotions.  
"My name is Chi Chi. And that thing on your wrist is to deflect your ki. So the Saiyajins don't find where we are." I nodded finished eating the food given to me, got up and set the dishes in the sink.  
"Thank you for the food. Is it all right if I take a walk?" Chi Chi nodded, I walked out of the kitchen and found the front door.  
  
  
Gohan had ran off soon after Vega and his mom stared talking. He was heading over to where his dad and freinds were when he spotted Vega. Her clothes were different, but she still stuck out.  
"Vega. Come on, you can meet some of my dad's friends." Vega changed direction and walked after Gohan.  
  
  
"Hey Goku, why do you trust that girl anyway?" Kuririn asked his old friend.  
"I don't know, there's something about her that seems human. That she was once a good person." He said looking at his friend. Kuririn looked at Goku and thought he was right to some point.  
"I was once a good person." A voice in front of them said. They both looked up and found Vega and Gohan staring down at them.  
"What did you say?" Kuririn asked looking confused.  
"Why? What happened?" Gohan asked looking up at Vega.   
"She's dead. I can't get her....myself back." She said, her face emotionless.  
"So I was told you fight." Goku said standing up. Vega nodded.  
"The same with you. Though I have had only five years of experience, but from a person who demands nothing but the best I had to learn fast. That person was Prince Vegeta. He was and is the strongest Saiyajin." My voice held no emotion saying that I was showing off. I was just talking. Goku nodded, he looked back to find some people walking up.  
  
I looked and found a tall bald, three eyed man. A short white guy with red circles on his cheeks, a guy with short of spiked black hair and a scar running over one eye and one his cheek. Then came a tall green guy with a turban and a cape.  
"It is nice to meet you." I said with a slight bow. They stopped and stared at me.  
"So this is the Saiyajin that came with Bulma." The black haired guy said looking me up and down.  
"And you happen to be?" I looked him in the eye. He cleared his throat.  
"I'm Yamcha."  
"Hn. And you guys?" I looked at the other three.  
"Teinshinhan." The three eyed man said.  
"Chowtsu." The short white guy said.   
"Piccolo." The tall green man said. I nodded to them.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened when Earth was taken?" They looked at me with anger.  
"Shouldn't you know. You came here with the rest of them." Kuririn said with a look of hatred.  
"I don't. I wasn't sent here. I was kept back on Vegetasei with Bulma. Please I need to know." I looked at them with hopeful eyes.  
  
Goku listened to the girls answer. He was surprised that she would even ask, and she really sounded like she was telling the truth.  
"Dr. Briefs had detected the ships coming to Earth only a day before they got here. With that time he got at as many people he could get. The people who listened are the one you see here. When they came, we tried fighting, but they were just to strong." Goku said.  
"Too strong? Hmm, and to think they only sent third class worriors here."  
"Third class?"  
  
"Yes. With this thing on me I'm concidered a little below a third class. But in truth, I'm a first class. Almost an elite. And if you think that is strong, well Prince Vegeta is a Super Elite." I saw there eyes widen.  
"And also don't blame the Saiyajins for what was done to Earth we were just doing a job."  
"A job?! What kind of people are you?" Yamcha yelled.  
"We had no choice. There is someone who is controlling the Saiyajin empire. He can and would destroy the entire Saiyajin race with little effort. He has already threatened to destroy Vegetasei. So don't go and say that we are so bad. You should be lucky that it wasn't a purge mission that was done to this planet! This was the best thing this planet could have gotten!" I said the last of it coming out close to yelling. The men in front of me and some people who happened to be near by to hear, stared at me.  
  
  
"And besides, how do you think I felt when I heard what was to happen to the Earth? Well? I felt as though my life had been destroyed for a second time!"I was close to crying at this point. I saw bewilderment on thier faces. I looked at the person who was walking up to me, I stopped and stared. It was my brother. I turned away from them and disappeared from sight. I reappeard on the rocky ledges of the outer part of the underground city. No one was around. I was glad for that because I didn't want anyone to see me cry.  
  
  
  
Well how about that? Hope you liked it. Sorry, no preview of the next chapter.   
  
~Vega 


	11. Chapter 10: Truth be told... I'm gone...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so please don't sue.  
  
Hey people! I am so sorry about the whole mess of rarely updating this thing. But you will be happy to hear that I have been inspired and there with be more to this fic... Oh yeah and some romance for dear Vega. Try and guess who she ends up with ^.~ It is not who you think it will be... though those people are yet to be introduced in the fic. They will be in Chapter 11 ^_^ Until then.. Hope you like this chapter.  
(Note: This *_____________________* separates 1st from 3rd person point of view.)  
  
Chapter 10: Truth be told... I'm gone...  
  
  
Goku and the others stared at the spot the woman once stood. And John who had been walking up to them when he saw what was happening stopped and stared.  
"What was that about?" John looked at Goku and saw sadness in his eyes.  
"Dad, what do you think she meant by a second time?" Goku looked down at his son and shook his head.   
"I think she should be left alone for a while." With that he walked back to his house. The others stared after him. They soon parted and left, Gohan and Kuririn walked after him. And John walked back to his home to where his father and sister were.  
  
When he had saw the Saiyajin start yelling. He thought it seemed familiar. He shook his head.   
'Who is she?' He walked inside to find his father talking to his sister.  
"Hey what was all the yelling about?" Dasha asked turning away from their father.  
"That Saiyajin was talking to Goku and the others."   
  
*_____________________*  
  
I stared out over the small underground town. It was something that didn't help with how I felt. I had cried and soon stopped when I regained my emotionless side of me. When I saw my brother things that I had left behind in my memory for good started coming back. I saw all the times we acted like friends and all the times we acted like total jerks to each other.   
  
The artificial lights that served for the sun started to dim, signaling that it was getting late. I got up to fly back when everything I saw went black. I saw a dry desert and humans and Saiyajins running. I looked to the direction from which they came and saw Frieza. Though he was different. His body was all white, and his head and shoulders were purple. I heard his horrible laughter. I looked again to the desert and saw across from it all stood Bardock.  
"Bardock?" My voice sounded small to my ears.   
  
*_____________________*  
  
Goku noticed that it was getting dark and Vega still hadn't come back. He told Chi Chi that he was going to find her and would be back soon. He had figured that she didn't want anyone to bother her so he went to the out skirts of the town. He was flying near the southern part when he saw someone on one of the ledges, not moving. Just standing there. He flew closer and found it to be Vega. When he got to the ledge, he saw the same glazed over look to her eyes.  
"Bardock?" She said, her voice small.  
*_____________________*  
  
I saw Bardock look at me with an emotionless face. As we watched each other an explosion of power came from where Frieza had been. We both looked over to find two golden figures. Their faces were hidden. I had heard of the legend of the Super Saiyajin. And that must have what the two figures were. I blinked and found myself staring at Bardock.  
'No. Not Bardock, Goku.' I thought as he watched me.  
"Are you okay?" His voice had a sort of calming affect on me. I nodded; I levitated down to the ground with him in fallow. We stared walking back to his home.  
"Vega, who is Bardock?" I looked at him and choose my words.  
"Goku, you do know that you are a Saiyajin?" He nodded slowly.  
"Well... you see Bardock is your father." He stopped and looked at me with surprised eyes.  
"This is true?"  
"Yes. You and him look so much alike that you could be considered twins. Once, about two years ago, Tooma, Bardock's second in command told me that Bardock's youngest son was sent off to this planet. You were believed to have died." Most of it came out in a low voice, which I myself never thought could come from my mouth. I looked to Goku and saw him deep in thought. He didn't say anything the whole way to his home.  
  
  
"Oh good! You're okay. Are you hungry?" Chi Chi said as Goku and I walked in the door. Goku brighten and nodded vigorously. The sound of food made me feel sick. I didn't say any thing to Goku, but when I came out of my "vision" I felt extremely drained.  
"No thank you. I'm not feeling very well. I-" I stopped walking off to Gohan's room and started to sway I tried to regain my balance. I sunk to my knee's breathing hard. I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Goku's worried face.  
"I'm so tired... "I got out, my voice slow. I felt as though I was being picked up. I felt my tail fall from around my waist.  
"I was once a... " I felt the word almost come, but some how I stopped the truth from coming out. I felt the gentle swaying motion of being carried and then put onto a bed. my boots being taken off, then my gloves. His hand lingered over the tattoo on my right hand. The covers were drawn over me and soon sleep over took me. But before it did, I heard him say,  
"Rest." Then all was black, no vision like dreams came to me.  
I didn't know how long I slept for, all I knew was that it was the type an ill person would.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
Goku sat at the kitchen table thinking about what was happening to the girl who slept in his son's room. Gohan had said that sometimes she would wake him up; she would be talking in her sleep. Though he couldn't understand what she was saying. It was always in the Saiyajin language. She had been in bed for the past three days, it seemed like she had a fever. Yet, she had no temperature.   
  
When he had picked her up and taken her to his son's room and laid her down, he felt that maybe she may have been different. When he took off her gloves he looked at the tattoo on her hand. He had seen it a few times on things when he would go out and try and rescue people. He had heard from some he had saved that that was a sign used for things belonging to or were of high importance to the royal family of Vegetasei  
  
*_____________________*  
  
  
I was again in the black void. The vision... or dream of seeing humans and Saiyajins, and Frieza came back.   
  
An explosion of power came from where Frieza had been; I looked over to find two golden figures, their faces hidden. I looked back to where I had seen Bardock, only to find myself from five years ago.  
"So this is what I became." Her voice cold and disgusted, I looked down at my hands and found them to be covered in blood. I looked to find the same gash from before. Blood gushing from it, I looked up to find my younger self, gone and a form hidden in shadows. Their hand came up and from it came a sphere of energy. I watched as it slowly made its way toward me. It hit me squarely in the chest.   
  
The sphere ripped threw my torn body suite, threw my flesh. Destroying the ribs it hit and threw my heart. All of it happened slowly, the pain not there. Then time seemed to come back to normal and it was threw me. I was falling toward an invisible floor. Blood poring from my chest, mouth, and nose. A scream ripping from my mouth, being cut short from the blood filling what was left of my lungs. I hit the floor and lay there.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
As Chi Chi came into the kitchen to still find Goku sitting at the table a scream came from Gohans room. Goku rushed to the room with Chi Chi in follow. There they found Vega lying on the floor, as though she had fallen while standing. Blood was slowly coming from her slightly open mouth. Her eyes were open, but glazed over like before.  
"Goku! What's wrong with her?" Goku didn't say a word; he crossed the room and picked her up. As he did she looked at him. Her eyes were a lighter blue, and her face looked as though she had been trapped with no way of escape.  
"We had been stolen. We were their sick creations." She said softly. Her eyes closed and she went limp.  
  
Goku stared at her before rushing out of the room and out of the house. He rushed off to where Dr. Briefs had set up a sort of medical center.  
  
  
Bulma and her father had just finished with changing the regeneration tank to be able to take humans when someone burst into the room. Bulma jumped and turned to find Goku holding Vega in his arms.  
"Goku what's wrong?!" She rushed up to him and looked at Vega. She was extremely pale and had blood coming from her mouth and nose. Bulma took a step back.  
"Goku put her into that tank. Dad put it back onto Saiyajin type." As Goku put her in and her father changed the setting, Bulma stood and watched. As her father put the sensory attachments to Vega's temples and the air mask over her mouth, Bulma turned to Goku.  
"What happened?"   
"You heard about what she said three days ago right?" Bulma nodded and he continued.  
"Well when I went out and found her on the edge of town and brought her back she collapsed. She's been asleep since then. A little while ago she screamed, Chi Chi and I found her on the floor. When I picked her up she said, "We had been stolen. We were their sick creations." Bulma looked at Goku who was staring at the regen tank. She turned and looked herself.  
  
Vega floated in the tank's liquid, still and silent. But in her mind it was another story.  
*_____________________*  
  
I was running. The sun overhead didn't help much. I glanced back and saw one of Frieza's men. He shot at me; the energy that came from his machine on his arm hit my lower back. I stumbled and nearly fell. I continued running. I saw some thing in the distance; it appeared to be a dome. I ran until I got to it to find that it was what was left of capsule corp. I stopped and turned around. I came to face the guy who was chasing me and then someone came from behind. Frieza.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little bitch who escaped from the monkey King. Oh! And what's this? It seems that she happens to be his property." I stared at him then looked down. The tattoo on my chest and hand were showing. I looked up in time to have a fist come in contact with my abdomen. I doubled over, the owner of the fist then sent me flying over the broken ground. Dust rising as I went. Before I was even able to get up I felt something hit my abdomen, curve up around just missing my left breast and was gone after hitting my collarbone. I screamed in pain. I then heard his laughter.  
  
"Ah so the monkey won't fight back. Well let's leave this one for her little friends to find her. Then I will kill them all." His laughter stung my ears like it was acid. I heard him leave then nothing. I opened my eyes and found a blue cloudless sky, it started to grow dark and soon I realized I was closing my eyes.   
"I was a human once. Now I am just a dying Saiyajin... " I croaked out before the blackness over took me.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
As Vega was taken out of the regen tank she unresponsive. As though she was in a coma. She was kept there at the medical center for observation. It was now three days and she had yet to wake.  
A person came into the room where she slept and sat down on a chair by the bed. Something had told him to come. That something would happen. He studied her face and found her to be quite pretty, but with a wife he couldn't think that way. Something about her had said that she was more then she let off.  
  
Goku sighed and leaned back in the padded chair.  
"Are you going to wake up and tell us who you really are?" He mumbled. He looked away just as her eyes were opening.  
"G-goku?" He turned to find her looking at him with half closed eyes.  
"So you are finally awake. Are you going to tell us who you really are?" He watched her reaction to his question. It didn't change.  
"Why do you want to know that? I said that she died."   
"What do you mean died?" He looked at her and saw pain come from her eyes, but not her face.  
"Are we alone?" Goku nodded.  
"Don't tell this to anyone. Not even Bulma, I hadn't even told her. I... " She stopped as though something had stolen her voice.  
"You what?" He said trying to get her to continue  
"I was once a... human." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Goku heard. His eyes went wide; he blinked a few times before asking.  
  
"What happened?" She looked at him with sad eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."   
"I haven't told anyone, mostly because this was my first time being back on Earth. I'm afraid of what people will say. I'm afraid of finding my family." She said looking down at her right hand. Tracing the tattoo on her hand.  
"You know, after it happened. I had promised that no matter what I would try to get back. Ha! To think Bulma had to knock me out with a drug to get me here. I didn't want to come back." Her voice was low and had a nameless emotion to it.  
  
"I'm scared. Whenever I collapse or end up in a regen tank or something I see these pictures... visions in my mind. Bulma probably told you that it was because of a purge mission. Well she's true. I did kill, but I found no joy in it as a true Saiyajin would." She stopped talking and looked up at his face. It was a mixture of sadness, anger and others.  
"Who did this?" He finally said.  
"It was a project started by King Vejiita. Only me an two others are like this." He looked at her sharply.  
"There are two others?" She nodded. She closed her eyes and soon was sleeping. Goku stood up and walked out of the room.  
'She had a family here. I wonder who they were?' He wondered as he walked back to his home.  
  
  
  
  
Above the underground city a search had been called for the escaped scientist and Saiyajin. And as such the only two who could possibly know where they could be were sent to planet #080685. The Saiyajins known as Bage and Cli.  
  
They arrived on the planet the day that Vega had been put into the regen tank. They had been there for three days and had came up with nothing.  
"Bage, what are we going to do? We can't find her... I don't want her killed." Cli said leaning up against the wall of what was left of a building.  
"I know. But if we look for her and suddenly disappear if we find her, they'll be looking for us." Cli looked down and sighed. He kicked a rocked and watched it tumble along the ground until it landed next to another stone.  
  
"Hey! I got it. How 'bout we search for her at night." Bage said suddenly.  
"How are we going to do that? You know that they track us threw the scouters, and that they listen to us when ever we use them." Cli countered back.  
"Well how about one of us look, and when or if one of use is called we could answer. We'll switch every now and then, okay?" Bage said with hopeful eyes.  
"That'll work. We'll start tonight. I'll go first for about an hour, and then you'll go. Okay?" Cli moved from the building and both took flight to where they left there small camp.   
  
  
An hour later Cli left his scouter and anything else that may have something that could be tracked. He left on foot heading toward Capsule Corp. Or what was left of it. For some reason something told him that something was there.   
  
  
  
  
Vega opened her eyes and looked to the chair where Goku had been, and there sitting in the chair was no one. She sighed and sat up, the blankets and sheets falling down to her lap. She looked down to find she was in a thin cotton nightshirt. She lifted up the covers to find herself clad in a pair of white cotton shorts. As she was getting out of bed she heard someone coming to the door. The light in the room came on and there standing in the door way was her father.   
"Ah, I see you're awake. Hungry?" He set a tray of food down on her lap. She looked down to find a bowl of soup.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she said as she began eating. He sat down in the chair and watched her eat. She stopped and looked to him with an expressionless face. He stared at her and wondered why she seemed familiar.  
"Why are you staring at me?" Her voice cold, void of emotion.  
"I was just looking."  
"Well stop. I've had enough stare at me for what I am and what I used to be." Again her voice was cold. Charles stared at her with thoughtful eyes.  
"Why do you hide your emotions?" He asked, but he wasn't expecting the answer she gave him.  
"I was beaten, mentally and physically. What would you expect I would do if I was looked down upon for just letting one... one damn tear come from these eyes..."  
  
Charles blinked a few times, before he found his voice.  
"Bulma will be here with your clothes." With that he stood up and left. She watched as he retreated.   
*_____________________*  
  
"I don't want them to know." I said and finished the soup. A while later Bulma came in with my clothes.  
"Good you're awake. Here are your clothes." She put them down on the bed beside me; she sat down and reached into her pocket.  
"I found something in the pocket of your pants." She opened her hand and there sat the capsule to my capsule case.  
"Give it to me."   
"Is it yours? And if it is how did you come across it? This looks like its from at least five years ago." She looked at me questionably.  
"Yes it is mine. And about where I got it, I can't tell. Now give it to me." I held out my hand. She looked hesitant.  
"Why can't you tell?"   
  
"I don't want to go back again. Goku knows part of the truth, but no one else needs to know. Please, it's the only thing I have left from my past. It has things in there I need." She looked at me with curious eyes, but she placed the capsule in my hands. I clicked the top and set it down on the bed a ways from me. There was a small bang then what little smoke there was cleared there was a capsule case.  
  
"That's what is in there." I ignored Bulma's comment and opened the case. I took out the capsule with the six on it; I clicked the top and tossed it a ways the floor. There was a bang and soon revealed my clothing case. I opened it and grabbed a pair of black denim jeans, a sports bra, a pair of socks and huge black long-sleeved shirt.  
"Hey where did you get the clothes from?" Bulma asked, seemly forgetting about what I had said. I looked at her with a cold a glare. She shrank back from me.  
"What's with all the black?" She asked in a light voice trying to lessen the tension in the small room.   
  
"I like the color and it fits with my past death." I said as I began to change into the clothes I got out. I closed the clothes case and opened another capsule and pulled out a pair of mid-calf black boots. When I had bought them they had been a little big, but now they fit perfectly. I put those on and put away the two capsules in the case and put that away in its capsule form and in my pocket.  
  
I looked at Bulma who stared at me with confused eyes.  
"How is it that you have all this stuff from Earth?" Silence filled the room, I didn't want to answer. I walked over to the door of the room and turned to her.   
"Is it possible that I can go above ground?"   
"Why?! You'll get caught!"   
"I want to see the sky. Tell your father and I won't accept no for an answer." I turned toward the door, not waiting for her to answer.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
Goku had been walking with Gohan when coming from the direction of the medical center came Vega. Again she was dressed in Earths clothes and in black. She walked up to him. Her face that of slight determination.  
"Vega, good you're feeling better." He said sounding cheerful, but when he remembered what it was that he was told of her true origins he frowned slightly.  
"Thank you for noticing my good health, but I came to you in question. Since you know part of the truth, you can see that I would not betray these people. Nor hurt them, so I am asking that my KD be shut down and taken off." Her voice was strong and unwavering. Goku stared her straight in the eye and saw something familiar. As he did, Charles happened to be walking by with his son John. Goku looked at John then at Vega then again.   
  
As he did something hit him like a ton of bricks.  
'Her family is here! It's Charles, John, and Dasha!' He looked at Vega and saw that she found that he knew.  
"Do you find it alright that it is turned off? As that I see you figured out the truth." She gave him a look that said, 'Don't tell or I will do something no one will like.' Goku nodded and took out the controller and handed it to Vega. She took it with a grateful look on her face, she pressed a red button on the control and put the control in her pocket. She bent over as far to expose her neck to him.  
"Please remove it. I do wish to destroy it, but I may need it for something." Goku looked at her neck and thought about her words. With out saying anything he undid the strange lock that held it closed and snug to the skin of her neck. As he took it off he saw the space it covered her neck was white considering the rest of her skin was a deep brown. Showing just how long she had had it on for. Vega came back up and took the sliver looking ring from the extended hands of the kindhearted Saiyajin.   
  
  
  
Bulma had talked with her father and said she could go as long as she used a certain passage up the surface. She found Vega and Goku staring at one another. Vega then bent forward and exposed her neck to Goku, she heard Vega say something but couldn't understand it. Goku took the ring from Vega's neck and then handed it to her. Bulma then decided to talk to Vega.  
  
"Vega, Dad says it's alright that you go out. But when you do come back in you have to make sure that no one sees you." She nodded and looked to Goku.  
"I thank you for doing this, and not saying a word." Goku smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He watched as she walked away with his oldest friend.  
"Hey dad, what did she mean by not saying a word?" Goku looked down at Gohan and shook his head.  
"She has to tell the truth her self. Now come on, lets get back to looking for Kuririn." The little boy brightened and the two walked off in search of the bald monk.  
  
  
*_____________________*  
  
I came out of the small tunnel to come out into the cool night air. The smell was a bit different then what I remembered, but still it was Earth. I had dreamed of this so many times when during the first year of being a Saiyajin. Now it was reality, but with many different circumstances. I stared up at the sky and stared at the blue sky of the Earth, not the violet expanse of the Vegetasei sky.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
About a mile away from Capsule Corp. Bage stopped his fast paced walk and looked toward the partially demolished dome of what was left of Capsule Corp.  
'I wonder if anyone is there. It was said there were rebels, so where are they?' He thought as he started walking again.  
  
  
  
Well people that's all for chapter 10. I'm currantly working on chapter 11 ^_^ I'm writing it during class and such...weird I got inspired in my Health class...well until chapter 11 ^_^  
  
~Vega 


	12. Chapter 11: A New Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own it. There, happy now?  
  
  
Okay people, like I said in the last chapter, I was inspired! In my health class of all places... Well people I notice that I haven't really been getting any reviews... I need feed back people! Well anyways... here's chapter 11, hope you like it ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 11: A New Situation   
  
  
Using my instantaneous movement technique I took myself Gohans room. There I took everything of mine placed it inside my C-case, while at the same time I took out a large capsule marked 24 and a small capsule marked 25. Using the same technique I transported myself back outside. I clicked the top of the capsule and tossed it a little ways off, a small explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared a space pod sat, opening it with the remote I got from the other capsule. Stepping inside I sat down, the front of the pod closed and I was darkness. A light soon came on, bathing the inside of the pod with yellow light. Pressing a few button to the remote I turned on the cloaking device I had Bulma install months ago, a lie saying that it was for a mission. I set the ships coordinates to a point in space that was well out side of the Cold Empire. After doing that I set the ship to fill the pod with the sleeping gas for the trip. The gas was released just as the ship began making its way from Earth.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
A week later...  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell is she?!" Someone yelled from behind a closed door labeled LAB.   
"Bulma don't worry. She would never tell where we are if she was caught." Goku spoke in a civil voice. He sat in a chair while Bulma paced back and forth in front of him. She stopped abruptly.  
"What makes you so sure? What makes you so sure she won't come back with others?" Goku looked at Bulma with a blank face, sighing he spoke,  
"Bulma, you should trust her more... but what makes me so sure is something that I promised her I wouldn't tell." Bulma let out and aggravated sigh.  
"Goku, if she comes back and kills us. I'm going to blame it on you."  
"Bulma, just trust her." Goku said in a slightly pleading tone. Looking to Goku Bulma signed.  
"Fine Goku..."  
  
  
*_____________________*  
  
  
Time passed slowly... though for others three years passed by quickly....  
  
  
"Sir, scanners picked up an object making its way toward satellite 08. It appears to be a single person space pod."   
"Is there someone in there?"   
"Scanners are picking up a power level, but it's very low."   
"Send out a recovery team and pick it up."  
"Yes Sir."  
  
  
The pod was brought to the docking bay by the recovery team, the man who ordered the ship to be brought in watched as it was. He could see that the ship was in bad condition.  
'No wonder the power level of who ever is in there is so low.' he thought to him self.   
"Sir, scanners show green to open it, do we proceed?" He nodded and watched as the pod was opened. It opened with a slight hiss, as the door came completely open he saw something he wasn't expecting.  
  
A woman dressed in strange black clothing sat with in the pod. Her skin was extremely pale, clashing sharply against her clothes.  
"So this is the occupant of this pod." A voice behind him spoke, turning sharply he came to find someone he didn't expect to see.  
"Sire." he bowed down to his knee, his hand over his heart.  
"Rise. Bring in the med team, this woman needs medical attention." Quickly a med team arrived and gently placed the woman on a stretcher. As the team made their way to the infirmary they were stopped the man who asked for the med team to be called. Reaching down he picked up her right hand. There on her right hand was a tattoo of the emblem of the Royal Family of Vegeta-sei.  
"Treat her with the utmost care." The med team nodded and left.  
'This is quite interesting.'  
  
  
"Father, the occupant from the pod was a woman." A man with blonde hair and turquoise green eyes started down at his son.  
"And?" His son, who looked almost like a carbon copy of his father, had a somewhat troubled look on his face.  
"On her right hand is a tattoo of the emblem of the Royal family of Vegeta-sei. Could she possibly be a run away?" As he looked down at his son he saw something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. It seemed that his son was experiencing something new, but what?  
  
  
"Well doctor, how long will she be in there for?" The small spiked haired doctor looked up to the taller man and signed somewhat.  
"About five days. Her ship had malfunctioned somehow, her life support was barely working, she was close to death. But what troubles me about her condition is that she has unusual brain waves."  
"Unusual brain waves?" The doctor nodded.  
"When she comes out of there, have her things returned to her and have her escorted to the throne room."   
"Yes Sire."  
  
*_____________________*  
  
I woke up in a regen tank. Man did I really dislike waking up in these things. The tank began to drain; it was then that I was making out someone. The tank was completely drained and was opened. A short man greeted me; he had short blonde spiked hair.   
"Where am I?" I said in a strained voice. The man looked up at me with understanding eyes. He handed me and a towel and my clothes. It was then that I looked and found myself to wearing short black skintight shorts and something that looked like a sports bra. Taking the towel I dried myself of and began removing the shorts and sports bra.  
"Miss, please do that in that room over there." Shrugging slightly I nodded and went into the room he pointed to. Inside the room I changed into my skintight black suite that I would normally wear when on Vegeta-sei. When I got out my white mid calf boots I saw my armor.  
'Should I wear it?' Shaking my head I put it on, reaching down I pulled my white gloves from the box and put them on. Closing the box and recapsuling it I placed it back into the C-case and made my way out of the room. The short doctor looked toward me and gaped.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Pointing my armor and such.  
"They're mine." Nodding slightly the doctor regained his composure and cleared his throat.  
"Someone will be here soon to take you to the throne room." Nodding I looked to the wall beyond the doctor and waited. Soon the swoosh of a door opening meet me ears, looking to my side I came to find a tall man with blonde hair and turquoise green eyes. Hi wore a skintight body suite that was deep red, but his armor was of a slightly different style then my own. He looked at me with surprise, rolling my eyes I turned completely toward him.  
"Are you the one that came from the recovered pod?" He finally said after a moment of staring.   
"Fallow me." He turned to the door and began walking; I caught up to him in a few moments. The walk to the throne room was quiet.  
  
We stopped in front of two tall doors with very detailed designs carved into its surface. The man opened the door, he stepped aside to allow me to pass. Walking threw the elaborate doors I came to find my self in a large room with elaborate tapestries, paintings, and a white marble floor. Up ahead of me sat the throne, there were three places to sit but only two of them were filled. One look at the men who sat there sent me reeling. I almost stumbled and fell, but I regained myself before that happened. I stopped a little more then twenty feet away from the throne; I got down to one knee, my head bowed.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
The two men who sat upon the throne watched as the door opened and a woman with black hair, dressed in armor entered. As she made her way up to the throne she looked up at the men and seemed to stumble a bit. She regained her balance and stopped a little more then twenty feet from the throne. She got down to one knee and bowed her head.  
  
*_____________________*  
  
The two men looked at each other then back to the woman who knelt in front of them.  
"Woman, why do you kneel before us?" The woman stayed in the same position, but spoke.  
"A hard habit to break... " She said with bitterness. The two men looked to each other before the older of the two spoke again.  
"Rise." The woman rose and stood straight, eyes on both of them men.   
"Tell us, please, why it is that your pod is in this part of space." The older man said, watching the woman's face. Her face stayed blank.  
"I was escaping from a life under the rule of the Saiyajin Empire, as well as that of the Cold Empire."  
  
"So explains your tattoo." The younger man said after hearing her explanation. She shook her head.  
"No, my tattoo stands for something else..." She paused; the older man motioned for her to continue. "It stands for what I am. I am King Vegetas property, a sick little creation of his."  
"What do you mean by creation?"   
"I wasn't always a Saiyajin, I used to be of another race...though much weaker. I was kidnapped... stolen if you will from my home world and used as test subject for a project of turning my original race into that of the Saiyajin." Both men's faces shone with shock. She was a slave...though not exactly...  
  
"I see.... Now where are my manners, please, what is your name?"  
"Vega." Yet again, like in the past, they were shocked by my name. The older of the two cleared his throat and spoke.  
"I, King Vegeta, and my son Prince Vegeta, we welcome you."  
  
  
  
  
Muhahahahaha! I left it at a cliffy! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry it was short, but don't worry! I have more to come soon. I just have to transfer it from paper to the computer ^_^ 'til next time.  
  
~YoYo 


End file.
